


Nuestro último verano(IWAOI)

by H0neytears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0neytears/pseuds/H0neytears
Summary: Iwaoi.Oikawa e Iwaizumi han sido amigos desde los 5 años y ambos han terminado el instituto , su próxima parada es la universidad.El día de su graduación Oikawa se entera de que han admitido a Iwaizumi en una universidad distinta a la suya.Antes de empezar las clases y de tomar caminos diferentes tienen un último verano juntos antes de que todo cambie , un verano libre de estudios y de entrenamientos pero cargado de sentimientos contenidos y extrañas confesiones.La tensión entre ambos es evidente.¿Quién será el primero en confesarse?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	1. 1º Capítulo: Resaca post-graduación.

1º Capítulo: Resaca post-graduación.  
Recuerdos de una noche de fiesta , la gente está agitada y animada mientras baila al ritmo de la música que toca el dj en la sala. Es la graduación de los alumnos de 3º año del Aoba Johsai, todos están animados incluso el chico de cabello negro y corto que usualmente tiene el ceño fruncido y su signo más característico son los gritos hacía su mejor amigo capitán del equipo de voleibol del instituto, así es.  
Hajime Iwaizumi está bailando , vaya que sí lo está haciendo y jodidamente bien piensa su mejor amigo, Oikawa Tooru.  
Oikawa está en una esquina de la sala solo ,bueno no está solo está acompañado de su mojito y las botellas y latas vacías de la mesa. No está amargado , puede que un poco pero no quiere estarlo porque si lo estuviera sería una persona horrible por no alegrarse de la buena noticia que le ha dado su amigo.Iwaizumi ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de Tokio , universidad que justo a él le había rechazado hace un par de meses.Pero no , Oikawa no estaba celoso , estaba enfadado , él ya se había hecho un plan perfecto : Iría junto a Iwa-chan a la misma universidad , les tocaría en el mismo cuarto dentro del dormitorio para alumnos y aunque no estudiasen lo mismo seguirán estando juntos.  
Juntos.  
Iba a echar de menos esa palabra.Pero mucho más a Iwa-chan.  
Hace un par de meses se había dado cuenta de que los suyo no era más que una simple amistad o al menos para él pero nunca había sido sólo una amistad , no eran hermanos pero definitivamente la palabra amigos era algo que se le quedaba corto.  
Oikawa había estado con varias chicas al igual que Iwaizumi había tenido un par de novias pero a pesar de ello siempre habían estado juntos.No quería acapararlo aunque quizás se estuviera auto engañando ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que enterarse ese día? Podía haber esperado al día siguiente , la semana siguiente , el mes siguiente o quizás nunca,joder le iba a echar de menos , pensó mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a por otra bebida.  
Volviendo al tema de que la estrella del Aoba Johsai estaba bailando y definitivamente sus cejas estaban contentas al igual que él se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido en menos de dos horas.Su ceremonia de graduación había terminado a las 8 de la tarde , a las 10 de la noche había cenado junto a sus padres y las 10 y media había ido a recoger a su amigo Mierdikawa a su casa para irse a la discoteca pero hasta las 12 de la noche no habían llegado a la discoteca porque Iwaizumi pensó que tenía que contarle la buena noticia a su mejor amigo , amigo que se había indignado y se había vuelto a meter en su casa tras escuchar aquello.  
1 hora había tardado en sacarlo de su casa y media hora habían tardado en llegar al lugar de la fiesta.  
¿Cómo había llegado a beber tanto? Ni él lo sabía o al menos no quería pensar en los motivos de ellos por lo que se justificó todo el rato con la frase de “Tengo sed”.  
Ahí estaba haciendo el tonto con sus amigos y sin quitarle la mirada a su amigo quién se había levantado de la mesa para beber más.  
Era lo único que ambos iban a recordar de su noche de graduación: los enfados , el alcohol y las cejas bailarinas de Iwaizumi.  
A la mañana siguiente su primer pensamiento fue el odio hacia la jodida resaca , El segundo ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Oikawa no recordaba que sus sábanas fueran negras y tras abrir bien los ojos después de 10 minutos de meditación personal sobre si debía levantarse de una vez recordó que estaba en la casa de Iwa-chan , lo que no recordaba era como había llegado a su cama.Cuando se quedaba a dormir siempre era en el futón ¿Acaso…?Imposible , llevaba su pijama de ovnis verde y no le dolía el trasero ¿Ya había asumido que sería el pasivo?  
Mentalmente se denominó como pasivo gilipollas tras aquel pensamiento.  
Iba a levantarse de la cama cuando vió como la puerta se abría , era Iwaizumi y a diferencia de la noche anterior sus cejas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Parecía enfadado con alguien y Oikawa apostaría lo que fuera a que era con él con quien estaba enfadado.  
-Buen…  
-¿Hasta cuando pretendes dormir tontikawa?-A Oikawa siempre le había parecido que aquel mote más que un insulto era un mote adorable pero cada vez que abría ese debate su vida corría un grave peligro a manos del pelinegro.  
-Acabo de levantarme , ¿Qué hora es ?  
-Las dos de la tarde. -Iwaizumi entró al cuarto y subió las persianas y abrió la ventana para airear la habitación.-  
\- Jod...joder.-Oikawa se había olvidado la resaca durante un par de segundos , la cabeza le dolía bastante.- ¿Por qué no me has levantado antes? ...eso es porque seguro tu también te acabas de levantar Iwa-chan.  
-Vete a la mierda.-No respondió a la pregunta y eso le daba la razón al moreno.  
Oikawa se levantó, sabía que no había nadie en casa del mayor porque tras la cena de anoche sus padres se habían ido de viaje a casa de los abuelos de Iwaizumi junto a sus hermanos. La casa del chico iba a estar vacía durante toda una semana ,hasta que Oikawa y el resto del equipo se volviesen okupas en la aquella vivienda. Cosa que hacían a menudo.  
Tras asearse Oikawa bajó a la sala para buscar a su amigo.  
-Tengo hambre…-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina.  
-Y a mi me duele la cabeza de escucharte.  
-No es por mi preciosa voz ...sino por la resaca.  
Iwaizumi le lanzó una mirada de odio al menor antes de seguir cocinando la comida para ambos , no era la primera vez que hacía aquello y para su desgracia sabía que tampoco la última.  
-Ayer te lo pasaste bien…¿No tienes agujetas?  
-¿De qué hablas mierdikawa?  
\- Ayer ...tú . Un gorila. bailando.  
En silencio el mayor apagó el fuego de la sartén y caminó lentamente en dirección a Oikawa. En la sala se escuchó un sonido claro y firme, una colleja de Iwaizumi.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar , Iwaizumi subió a su cuarto y Oikawa se quedó limpiando los platos.  
Como los padres de Iwaizumi no estaban ambos se quedaron cómodamente en el salón de su casa mirando películas y jugando a videojuegos , era sábado , el primer día de vacaciones de su último verano antes de dar el paso a la gran vida universitaria.Como eran vecinos la madre de Oikawa no pensó siquiera en llamarle , sabía que su hijo era un desastre y que si ocurría algo sería Iwaizumi quien se encargaría de llamarla .  
Era ya de noche , ambos estaban tirados en el sofá mientras jugaban al Mario kart , Oikawa llevaba cinco derrotas seguidas y ya había jurado varias veces que si volvía a perder iba tirar el mando contra la pantalla de la televisión .Iwaizumi no le había hecho caso porque sabía que aquello tenía el mismo valor que la amenaza de un niño de 5 años.  
Llegó la no tan esperada 6º derrota de Oikawa, iba a pedir la revancha pero su teléfono sonó , le estaba llamando.  
El moreno agarró su teléfono de la mesa y respondió la llamada pero no pudo ni hablar debido a los gritos de su madre diciéndole que dejase de molestar a Iwaizumi en su casa y que le invitase a cenar con ellos.  
-Mi madre te obliga a que cenes con nosotros.-Se escucharon gritos desde el teléfono tras las palabras de Oikawa de parte de su madre.  
\- Dile que es un detalle pero prefiero no molestar.-Dijo el mayor mientras recogía las bolsas de patatas vacías que había en la mesa junto a un par de vasos vacíos.  
-Déjate de tonterías Iwa-chan, sabes que mi madre es igual o peor que yo.-Oikawa pusó los altavoces para que el contrario pudiera escuchar la voz de su madre , le había vuelto a insistir diciendo que estaba preocupada por su salud y que debía de comer bien y que blablabla…  
Durante la cena,el ambiente en la casa de los Oikawas era ameno y tranquilo , sus padres habían montado un barbacoa , la primera del verano.Cuando terminaron de comer Iwaizumi insistió en recoger los platos de la mesa y encargarse de limpiar pero la madre de Oikawa le había dicho que prefería que su tarea fuera encargarse de que su querido hijo no molestase.Oikawa indignado bufó ante aquel comentario y fingió llorar durante un par de segundos , segundos en los que había sido ignorado por los miembros de su familia y de su mejor amigo.  
La dura vida de Oikawa Tooru.  
Oikawa se despidió del moreno tras haber estado un rato más en su casa , ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema de ayer , hacía menos de 24 horas Oikawa se había enterado de que se iban a tener que despedir al final del verano pero todavía tenían un par de meses por delante.No quería fastidiar el día.  
Ya en su casa Iwaizumi se duchó , se limpió los dientes y se puso el pijama antes de acostarse.Tras meterse en la cama revisó su teléfono por última vez antes de dormirse , tenía un mensaje de Oikawa que le preguntaba si había llegado bien a su casa.  
*Estoy bien idiota  
Me preocupaba más que fueras tú el que no llegase a su cuarto sano*  
*Iwa-chan ...eso es cruel yo solo me preocupaba por ti sniff :(*  
*Ya dejame y duérmete idiota*  
-La respuesta de Oikawa fue un audio suyo en el que hacía una pedorreta como un niño de 5 años.-  
*Te voy a bloquear* -Mientras Iwaizumi escribía tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de lo serio que parecía en los mensajes.  
*Valee...ya me echarás de menos cuando te vayas a Tokio.*  
*Ya.*  
¿Qué era eso? Iwaizumi no lo había negado y tampoco le había insultado.  
Oikawa iba a responderle pero antes de siquiera volver a teclear Iwaizumi se desconecto del chat tras decirle un muerete idiota.  
Oikawa dejó el teléfono sobre su pecho mientras meditaba un poco sobre aquello , cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía. Inhaló y expulsó aire para tranquilizarse.  
Iba a echar muchísimo de menos a Iwaizumi.  
Iba a dormirse y apagar el teléfono pero el sonido de notificación de su teléfono interrumpió su tarea.  
*Quiero hablar contigo*  
El número que le había enviado aquel mensaje era desconocido y la preocupación de Oikawa duró apenas dos segundos , seguramente se habrían equivocado de número. Ya se encargaría mañana de ello, tenía sueño.


	2. 2ºConfusión.

2 º Confusión y extrañas reuniones.  
La primera semana de vacaciones había terminado pero lo que no había acabado eran los mensajes que recibía Oikawa a diario y a veces cada hora de aquel número desconocido .Podía haberlo bloqueado pero de vez en cuando era hasta gracioso leer los mensajes ,aunque no había respondido ninguno de ellos.  
Oikawa tenía una teoría , eran los cabr**es de su equipo. La última semana de clases Oikawa había estado más pesado de lo normal y le había hecho varias bromas a los miembros del equipo y no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que se la quisieran devolver .  
Había llamado a Makki varias veces diciéndole que parase pero este había llegado al punto de que no le cogía las llamadas para evitar a su antiguo capitán.Oikawa había descartado a Makki y había vuelto con la teoría de que era Kunimi pero en cuanto le comentó aquello a Iwaizumi esté lo ignoró por completo.  
Iwaizumi estaba al tanto sobre el tema de los mensajes y no le hacía ninguna gracia pero no podía evitar burlarse del moreno de vez en cuando.La costumbre de insultar a Oikawa.  
Era un jueves por la mañana , Iwaizumi había salido de viaje con su familia quien nada más volver tenían nuevos planes para pasar el verano con su hijo antes de que este se mudara a Tokio. Habían planeado un viaje de 10 días en un camping rural.  
Oikawa no pudo comunicarse con el moreno debido a que no iba a tener cobertura en aquel camping pero aún así lo había intentado un par de veces porque se aburría.   
Durante esos días la rutina de Oikawa se basaba en levantarse , salir a correr porque no quería perder el cuerpazo que decía que tenía , ver telenovelas con su madre por la tarde y salir de vez en cuando con algunos de sus compañeros.  
Pero durante gran parte del día se aburría, no quería depender de su mejor amigo, aquello era algo odioso pero no podía evitar echarle de menos.Él quería aprovechar el verano con él , con el chico del que estaba enamorado.Era un cursi y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Oikawa se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos a principios de aquel año , no era como si hubiera descubierto algo extraordinario porque siempre se había sentido de una manera especial con Iwa-chan pero llegados a ese punto ni él mismo podía negarlo.  
FLASHBACK:  
Aquel día Iwaizumi había cortado con su última novia hasta la fecha, estaba de mal humor ,mucho más de lo normal pero a diferencia de como solía hacerlo a diario Iwaizumi no había gritado en todo el día .Parecía más molesto consigo mismo que con la gente de su alrededor.  
Cuando el capitán del Aoba Johsai le preguntó sobre el tema lo único que llegó a responderle fue un “No es tu asunto Stupidkawa . Hemos cortado.”  
El entrenamiento de aquel día había acabado y era hora de que cada uno volviera a sus respectivas casas pero Oikawa insistió en acompañar a su amigo hasta la suya aunque apenas fuesen unos 5 minutos extra de caminata.  
Al día siguiente Iwaizumi parecía estar de mejor humor o al menos no estaba tan triste como el día anterior ,el problema era que había ignorado al castaño durante todo aquel día e incluso los días siguientes durante toda esa semana.  
Oikawa estaba enfadado , pensaba que Iwa Chan se había enfadado con él por algo que había hecho o dicho pero cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ellos Iwaizumi le respondía con un “No es nada”.Pero aquello no era nada normal para Oikawa porque el mayor no le había insultado o pegado una colleja en esos días y definitivamente eso sí que era raro.  
Incluso el resto del equipo lo había notado y aunque al principio se habían metido con Oikawa por ello diciendo que la había cagado con el pelinegro después de un par de días habían empezado a preocuparse por la situación de ambos.  
El capitán del Aoba Johsai no sabía que hacer , había hablado inútilmente varias veces con su mejor amigo o al menos lo había intentado.  
Era un viernes , no iba a ver a Iwaizumi hasta la siguiente semana porque daba por hecho que iba a seguir siendo ignorado durante todo el finde.

Nada más acabar el entrenamiento Iwaizumi tenía la intención de escapar del gimnasio y evitar a su mejor amigo para no tener que enfrentarse a una conversación incómoda con este.   
Se habían despedido uno por uno del entrenador y de la misma forma se habían ido del gimnasio hasta que sólo quedaron Oikawa e Iwaizumi , este último fue detenido por el primero antes de salir .Oikawa había sujetado su bolsa de deporte.  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
-Yo tengo cosas que hacer , mejor otro día.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras intentaba desengancharse del agarre del contrario.  
-Estoy seguro de que esas cosas pueden esperar.-Insistió Oikawa.  
-No pueden.  
-Si.  
-No.  
-Si  
-No  
-Si.  
-Ambos estuvieron así durante un minuto entero hasta que Oikawa terminó explotando.-  
-Al menos…¡¿Dime que es lo que he hecho ?! -Oikawa había empezado a ponerse nervioso, estaba alterado debido a la confusión y sus labios temblaban al hablar.  
-Ya te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver contigo…-Iwaizumi apartó la mirada de la de Oikawa y empezó a mirar al suelo.  
-Mentiroso…-La maleta que estaba sujetando el castaño había caído al suelo pero ninguno de los dos le había hecho caso a aquello.-  
Dime Iwa-chan …¿Me odias?  
-Déjate de tonterías.  
-SABES QUE NO SON TONTERÍAS.-estaba confundido y enfadado consigo mismo porque quería solucionar aquello con su amigo pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde debía empezar.  
-Oikawa…  
-No me llames así...siempre me llamas tontikawa o idiota , siempre me pegas cuando me paso con las bromas o cuando soy demasiado egoísta , también te preocupas por mi para que no me sobreexija en los entrenamientos…-Las lágrimas de Oikawa amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar aquello.Se sentía patético.-¿Sabes qué? tienes todos los motivos del mundo para odiarme o como mínimo no querer aguantarme porque soy irritable , egoísta ,egocéntrico, no soy considerado , soy cruel, soy idiota…  
-Serás idiota…  
-N-no hace falta que me lo eches en cara…-Por primera vez en minutos Oikawa e Iwaizumi se miraron cara a cara , chocando miradas . Los ojos de Oikawa estaban llenos de lágrimas e Iwaizumi tenía el entrecejo fruncido de forma triste.  
De un segundo a otro el rostro de Oikawa había sido cubierto por el abrazo del mayor,este se había quedado quieto como una piedra por aquello.No sabía que decir o que hacer.  
-Siempre serás tontikawa o estupidokawa , mierdikawa…-Iwaizumi empezó a nombrar uno a uno los motes que solía usar con el menor.  
-Para ya ¿no?-Susurró el castaño mientras pasaba los brazos por la espalda del mayor.No era el primer abrazo que le daba pero si que se sentía diferente ,el cuerpo de Iwaizumi estaba caliente y su espalda era ancha.Era un sensación agradable.  
-¿No habías dicho que lo echabas de menos estúpido?-El tono de voz de Iwaizumi era suave y delicado , parecía que no quería asustar o entristecer a Oikawa.Nunca le había hablado de manera tan dulce.-Definitivamente eres un niño pequeño…

-Oikawa iba a reclamar de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por sus propias lágrimas, no sabía porque lloraba y quizás fuera de alivio , rabia...quizás un cúmulo de sentimientos.-  
-No te odio pero como sigas llorando si que lo voy a hacer…-Dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a acariciar la espalda del menor dejando pequeños dibujos con sus dedos sobre la chaqueta del uniforme de deporte, De vez en cuando dejaba pequeñas caricias sobre la cintura de menor.  
Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos, minutos de silencio en los que Oikawa regulaba su respiración y lágrimas e Iwaizumi mimaba a su amigo.-  
-Lo siento.-Fueron las palabras de Iwaizumi las que rompieron aquel largo silencio.  
-No vuelvas a hacer algo así o te juro que…-Mientras Oikawa hablaba había empezado a moquear y en cierta forma se veía un poco infantil.Tenía las mejillas rojas , los ojos hinchados y los labios rojos de haberlos mordido durante tanto tiempo para contener su propio llanto.  
-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tontikawa?-El mayor empezó a tambalearse junto al cuerpo de Oikawa durante del abrazo.Soltó una pequeña risa cuando lo escuchó.  
-No te rías idiota.  
-Está bien idiota.-Respondió el mayor.  
-Idiota.  
-Me enfadaré.-Iwaizumi se separó unos centímetros del abrazo con el menor para poder mirarle a los ojos de nuevos.  
-Eso sería terrible.-Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
En aquel momento cuando Oikawa miró a su amigo a los ojos dejó de verlo como tal , estaba nervioso y su corazón latía de manera que parecía que iba a salirse en cualquier momento.Quería verlo como un amante.  
Estaba seguro de que rostro estaba rojo cual tomate pero si Iwa-chan llegase preguntarle o burlarse sobre aquello se excusaría diciendo que era de llorar.Prefería humillarse diciendo aquello que admitir lo hermoso que le acababa de parecer el contrario.  
Quería adorarle.  
Iwaizumi sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas de su amigo, mientras lo hacía Oikawa sujetó la mano libre del pelinegro.No supo si fue un acto voluntario o simplemente algo reflejo. Pero lo más raro de todo aquello es que Iwaizumi no dijo nada, se limitó a secar sus lágrimas en silencio.  
El pelinegro a pesar de los constantes insultos y golpes que le proporcionaba a su amigo le apreciaba pero nunca le había tratado de forma tan dulce y Oikawa no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho eso alguna vez con sus ex novias.  
Aquel día por primera vez en semanas volvieron juntos a casa , no hablaron en todo el camino pero tampoco habían soltado la mano del otro durante ese lapso de tiempo.  
Oikawa podía parecer inocente para los que no le conocían pero los que sí sabían que era todo lo contrario.El castaño estuvo durante días analizando aquello que había sentido ese día en el gimnasio e incluso había empezado a ser más insistente con su mejor amigo.Quería estar seguro de lo que sentía y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto , por más razonamientos y teorías que realizaba sobre sus sentimientos todas y cada una de ellas acababan en la misma conclusión.  
Quería a Hajime Iwaizumi más que como un amigo.  
Oficialmente en su corazón Oikawa Tooru se había puto pillado.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
Aquella tarde Oikawa estaba tumbado en su cama mirando en el teléfono una serie en Netflix , nadie quería salir ese día y sinceramente él tampoco debido al angustioso calor que hacía ese día.  
El capítulo fue interrumpido debido a una notificación en el teléfono, era aquel número desconocido de nuevo y decidió ignorarlo pero los mensajes no paraban y se estaba empezando a cabrear por lo que finalmente terminó bloqueando aquel número.  
-Tsk...tenía que haber hecho esto hace días .-Susurró mientras rodaba en su propia cama con el móvil entre sus manos.  
No había puesto el aire acondicionado en todo el día por lo que aprovechó para hacerlo en aquel momento que su madre no estaba en casa.  
Cuando se levantó para hacerlo sonó el timbre y con pereza se vió obligado a ver quien era la nueva visita , seguramente su madre se había olvidado de algo o su padre había vuelto antes del trabajo.  
Cuando abrió la puerta Oikawa estaba con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y con unos pantalones rosa que le quedaban bastante holgados ,hasta entonces no se había acordado de aquello y no se había avergonzado de ir así porque los pantalones estaban bastante desgastados y a todo aquello había que añadirle que tenía el cabello bastante despeinado. No pensó en todo aquello hasta que vio quien estaba tras la puerta, Ushiwaka de Shiratorizawa.  
Sus miradas se encontraron, de manera intensa pero no romántica.Solo de forma rara.  
-Deberías de venir a una cita conmigo.-Fueron las primeras palabras del antiguo capitán del Shiratorizawa al ver al moreno. El contrario ni siquiera le había escuchado bien porque el mayor dijo aquello bastante rápido y nervioso.  
1.2.3 fueron los segundos que pasaron en silencio.  
PUUUUUM  
Oikawa juraría que le había dado en la nariz tras cerrar de un portazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiii de nuevo , aquí esta el segundo capítulo.  
> Aquí la autora esta estresada por sus tareas de la uni pero siempre logro sacar tiempo para escribir así que dont worry que actualizaré constantemente.  
> GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ Y MUCHOS BESOS.
> 
> BYE BYE.


	3. 3¿Esto es una cita o la guerra'

3º. ¿Esto es una cita o la guerra?

Oikawa a sus 17 años había tenido muchas conversaciones , las cuales habían sido normales , amenas , terroríficas , angustiosas pero definitivamente acababa de tener la charla más rara hasta la fecha. Con Wakatoshi Ushijima.  
El moreno tras haberle golpeado con la puerta se rehusó a abrir la puerta de su casa durante varios minutos, acababa de llegar su peor enemigo a su casa.  
Increíble  
Había subido para cambiarse de ropa a algo más decente , si iba a pelear que menos que hacerlo en condiciones y un buen outfit nunca estaba de más.

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta el más alto seguía ahí , de pie , de la misma forma en la que lo encontró pero con la nariz roja del golpe.  
Estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Oikawa le preguntó la razón de su llegada y que como sabía la dirección de su casa.El mayor le respondió que no iba a filtrar sus fuentes de información personales.  
Oikawa estaba tenso y el contrario parecía más relajado que después de una siesta y eso le irritaba muchísimo. 

Fueron numerosas las veces en las que Oikawa le amenazó con llamar a la policía para echarle de su casa pero el contrario sólo le respondía que tenía que hablar con él y cuando Oikawa le preguntaba sobre ello iba el contrario y se sonrojaba.  
Oikawa iba a matarle y no le importaban las consecuencias.Se estaba hartando así que cuando se dió la vuelta para volver a su casa e ignorar al contrario este dijo 

“Dentro de una semana, frente a la estación a las 12”.

Tras soltar aquello Ushijima se fue , dejando a un muy confundido Oikawa.   
¿Acababa de retarlo a una pelea?  
Fue la duda del moreno mientras entraba a su casa.

No sabía qué hacer , no quería darle más vueltas al asunto pero “El desgraciado de Ushiwaka” que era la manera en la que Oikawa lo llamaba acababa de retarlo.Había dos cosas que podía hacer : no presentarse o entrenar para el duelo.La primera opción quedaba totalmente descartada , tenía orgullo.  
Rápidamente subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a por unos cds , era hora de revisionar las películas de Rocky.  
La clave del entrenamiento era la motivación.

Al día siguiente Oikawa le había contado lo ocurrido a Iwaizumi pero este no le respondió hasta el día siguiente a ese, ya había terminado las vacaciones con su familia en ese camping y volvía a tener señal para enviar y recibir mensajes pero no iba a volver hasta dentro de dos días más.Su madre quería hacer una última visita a unas primas suyas antes de volver a la ciudad en la que vivían.

La respuesta de Iwaizumi cuando el moreno le contó todo aquello fue un simple “¿Seguro que no lo has soñado mierdikawa?” tras una larga conversación sobre estúpidas teorías y algunas anécdotas sobre sus vacaciones Iwaizumi finalizó la conversación un un “Rompele una pierna si hace falta”

Oikawa se había quedado sin refuerzos y se vio obligado a recurrir a Makki, tras insistir varias veces sobre si este lo había soñado o no , terminó cediendo a ayudarle sin saber exactamente en qué podía hacer él.

Makki solía ser bastante tranquilo y a diferencia de muchos tenía bastante paciencia por lo que fue extraño ver como este termina reventando tras haber estado viendo más de 10 veces la misma película.Oikawa no paraba de insistir en que la mejor forma de ganar aquella guerra era de manera psicológica y se pasaron la semana viendo documentales , películas y escuchando canciones para automotivarse.  
Makki terminó con ganas de suicidarse.

Durante toda la semana no pudo volver a contactarse con Iwaizumi al igual que el resto de sus amigos pero Oikawa le echaba tanto de menos que muchas veces le costaba concentrarse durante su arduo entrenamiento.Se sentía como en una de esas películas de los 80 que tanto le gustaban.

Llegó el día, eran las 11:30 y faltaban 30 minutos para el encuentro.Makki y Oikawa estaban esperando escondidos en un lugar donde Ushiwaka no pudiera verles, este parecía llevar en la estación bastante tiempo pero a pesar de ello el antiguo capitán de Seijoh no quiso acercarse hasta la hora oficial.  
Había obligado a Makki a quedarse con él y sus palabras textuales  
“Si no vuelvo de esta dile a mis hijos que les quiero”

-No tienes hijas…

-Tengo a Hima.-Dijo en un susurro,Oikawa hablaba de su tortuga.

-En ese caso debería ser , cuida de mi hija.

-Ya lo sé pero quería sonar genial , o ¿acaso no te acuerdas de la película que vimos?.

-Imposible no recordar esa tortura…-murmuró el pelirosa.

-Oikawa parecía no haberle escuchado porque la alarma de su teléfono había sonado, era hora de irse.  
Se despidió de forma de dramática con el contrario , como si se fuera a ir al campo de batalla.Tal y como lo creía el moreno.

Cuando llegó Oikawa frente a Ushijima esté último tenía la cara roja como un tomate, ¿Acaso tenía fiebre? ¿O era algún tipo de ritual pre pelea?  
Fueron el tipo de pensamientos que tuvo Oikawa quien se había acercado de forma bastante agresiva y confiada.  
Habían captado la mirada de varias personas que andaban por la zona,llamaba demasiado la atención pensó Makki y el resto.

-Deberías de haber venido a Shira…

-¿Qué?

-N-nada , la costumbre.-¿Qué era aquello? El gorila de Ushiwaka estaba nervioso y Oikawa pensó que su mirada amenazante era la causante de aquello.Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Vayamos al grano ¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

-Hoy estrenan la nueva película de ******** -Aquella era una película que trataban sobre una invasión alienígena.Oikawa le había estado pidiendo durante semanas a Iwaizumi que le acompañase a verla pero este se había negado todas esas veces porque sabía que luego iba a bombardearlo con sus teorías durante toda la película y que de esa forma era imposible ver una película en el cine “No voy a tirar el dinero para no ver la película” Fue la frase que dijo la última vez que Oikawa le propuso el plan.

-¿Qué pretendes maldito gorila?-Volvió a preguntarle el más bajo.Oikawa tenía ganas de ver la película pero no en compañía de quien estaba frente suya.

-Te lo diré cuando termine.

-¿Termine el que? , definitivamente no voy a ir contigo a ver la película , prefiero verla con un cerdo.-Dijo de forma cruel el moreno, prefería actuar así a bajar la guardia con quien veía como su enemigo.

-Has venido.Vamos a verla.-Ushijima hablaba como si fuera un robot pero su cara seguía roja como un tomate.

-No.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos en los que se quedaron mirándose fijamente.-

-Deberías venir conmigo a ver la película, ya he comprado los boletos.

-No.

-Por favor…- Definitivamente Oikawa no se esperaba que se lo pidiera de aquella forma , Ushijima parecía nervioso y por primera vez en años Oikawa pensó que no le resultaba tan irritante como solía hacerlo.

-Pagas tú las palomitas.-Respondió mientras andaba en dirección al cine.

Tras acabar la película Oikawa volvió a preguntarle que era lo que realmente quería el contrario pero este en lugar de responder a su pregunta terminó arrastrándolo a una cafetería con la excusa de que “Un hombre no puede tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío” cuando según Oikawa debía de estar más que satisfecho porque las palomitas que terminó comprando se las había comido él.  
La cafetería a la que fueron no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba el cine , de hecho estaba frente a este.El lugar estaba decorado en su mayoría con plantas y contaba con una terraza en la segunda planta, Oikawa ya había estado en ese lugar varias veces con algunas de sus ex novias y con algún miembro del equipo pero definitivamente nunca pensó que acabaría tomándose un té y una tarta de fresa con el “pesado gorila de Ushiwaka” en aquel lugar.  
Oikawa volvió a preguntarle la razón pero seguía sin responderle,

-Me tienes harto gorila.-Dijo Oikawa mientras se comía una de las fresas de la tarta.

-¿Te gustan las fresas?

-No me desagradan, están ricas y son sanas.-Ushijima quien también estaba comiendo la misma tarta le dio todas la fresas que tenía.  
Oikawa estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando vió a lo lejos una mandarina andante y gritona, la mandarina no estaba sola estaba junto a su querido y odiado kohai.  
Oikawa hizo contacto visual con la pequeña mandarina , la mandarina se escondió de él y pudo ver como se escondía detrás de Kageyama tras haberse levantado él mismo de la mesa.  
Tenía bocas que callar.

-Chibi-chan -Saludó alegremente el moreno mientras se colocaba justo frente a los del karasuno quienes tenían varios apuntes sobre la mesa junto a sus batidos , pero había 3 y ellos eran dos.- ¿Con quién más estáis?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-Preguntó Kageyama mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido , parecía un perro a la defensiva.

-Curiosidad.

-Estamos con Ya…

-Hinata estúpido cállate.  
\- Dijo Kageyama mientras le tapaba la boca con sus manos.Oikawa se sentó junto a ellos.  
-Parece que estáis estudiando ¿Cuantas os han quedado? Es una pena que solo sepáis jugar al volley…

-¿Qué pretendes?-Volvió preguntar el pelinegro.

-Sé que ambos me habéis visto con el gorila de Ushiwaka.Estoy en medio de una negociación y cómo se os ocurra ir por ahí chismeando o interrumpiendo…  
-Oikawa hablaba de manera amenazante.-  
Espero que sepáis guardar el secreto.-Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Bye bye.

-Oikawa pensaba que con lo idiotas que eran aquellos dos probablemente no les interese aquello pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que hablaran más de la cuenta.No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo pero definitivamente era raro y si ni siquiera él mismo sabía que pensar sobre todo aquello no quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría el resto.

Cuando volvió a la mesa Ushijima seguí igual que como le había dejado , parecía una estatua , una estatua que no le preguntó sobre donde había ido , de hecho ni siquiera volvió a hablar .Oikawa estaba más confundido que antes ¿Había cámaras ocultas? Giró la cabeza varias veces para buscar si las había , no había nada raro , la gente comía y charlaba tranquila y lo más raro de la cafetería parecía estar justo delante suya.

No es por nada pero definitivamente me voy a ir.Tengo cosas que hacer y estoy ocupado.-Oikawa recordó la lista de series y documentales que tenía pendientes en Netflix y definitivamente le parecía mucho más productivo pasarse la tarde viendo series que con Ushiwaka.Hasta él se sentía un poco mal por pensar aquello pero el otro no quería hablar y él no tenía tiempo , había ido con la mentalidad de que se iban a pegar o algo por el estilo pero ese no parecía el motivo de aquella salida.

A no ser que las palomitas estuvieran envenenadas o la tarta.Oikawa temió por su vida en aquel momento.-

-Me voy.-El moreno se levantó de mesa pero cuando lo hizo fue detenido por la mano de Ushijima.

-Sólo un sitio más , acompañame. -Dijo el más alto bastante más serio de lo usual , como si fuera de vital importancia para él ¿Tan necesitado estaba de compañía?pensó Oikawa mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y confundido.

-No te pases gorila.Tienes 30 min.-Oikawa decidió que había estado demasiado receptivo a las peticiones del mayor y definitivamente no iba a dejarse llevar por todo lo que este decía.

Estuvo alrededor de unos 20 minutos caminando con el más alto por la calles de la ciudad hasta que ambos llegaron a un descampado, seguía siendo temprano pero era tarde para estar en un lugar como aquel.Oikawa analizó curioso el lugar, había un parque para niños ,una tienda de dulces que parecía ser bastante antigua y una cancha de volleyball que era la dirección en la que estaba mirando Ushijima.

-Juguemos.

-No, además como no tengas el balón guardado en el trasero no sé como pretendes que juguemos.-Respondió Oikawa.

-Tienes razón.-Ushijima puso la mano debajo de su mejilla mientras pensaba.  
¿Te invito a…?

-Definitivamente no. -Mientras hablaba un grupo de niños corretearon junto a ellos , parecía que iban a jugar un partido en aquella cancha.

-Se te han adelantado gorila.-Oikawa soltó una risa vacía de sus labios tras decir aquello aunque en realidad se le hacía un poco divertido todo aquello.  
Bueno con...que carajo , que me voy. Espero que no nos veamos en una buena temporada Ushigorila.-Oikawa se dio la vuelta para volverse a su casa pero las palabras que pronunció el contrario le hicieron girarse de nuevo.-

-Deberías de salir conmigo.

-¿Qué carajo…?

-La costumbre ...pero deberías.

La mente de Oikawa había desconectado por completo tras haber escuchado eso, aquel idiota sólo pensaba en el volley , además era Ushijima...el jodido Ushijima.Eso no podía ser posible.

-Te refieres a ¿De manera romántica? ¿Tú y yo?-El más bajo había empezado a gesticular con su manos mientras intentaba comprender aquello.

-Si.-Fue la simple respuesta del contrario quien permanecía como una piedra y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
Oikawa quería que la tierra le tragara, pensó que no podía tener peor suerte.

-¿P-por qué?

-Eres bueno jugando al volley , de los mejores jugadores que he visto en mi vida.

-Desgraciado...no me refiero a eso.

-Eres...atractivo y tienes encanto.

-Madre mía…

-Me gustas Oikawa Tooru.

¿La respuesta de Oikawa?Parecía que iba a tener que esperar porque tras haberlo intentado asimilar se giró y caminó hasta su casa en silencio tras haberle dicho  
”Nos vemos” 

¿Nos vemos? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? él no quería verle pero tampoco sabía que responder pero estaba completamente seguro de que no le gustaba el gorila de Ushiwaka.  
Tal parecía que el contrario había pillado el mensaje y el rechazo porque no le había vuelto a detener o al menos eso era lo que Oikawa quería pensar.  
Cuando llegó a su casa, no saludó a su madre que estaba en el salón con la madre de su mejor amigo , no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.Subió hasta su cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta con pestillo corrió hasta su cama para enterrar su rostro en la almohada.No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero el sonido de notificación de su teléfono rompió el trance en el que él mismo se había metido, era un mensaje de Iwa-chan preguntando que dónde estaba porque había ido a su casa tras volver del viaje.  
Oikawa no sabía qué responder porque lo único que tenía en su cabeza era el trauma de aquella confesión.-  
“Iwa-chan.Creo que le gusto al gorila de Ushiwaka.” -Fue la respuesta de Oikawa antes de que se le apagase el teléfono por falta de batería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAHOOOOOOO
> 
> De nuevo sólo quería decir que muchas gracias por leer y que nos vemos el lunes con el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Encuentros esperado es inesperados

4º.Encuentros esperados e inesperados.

Habían pasados 3 días desde aquel encuentro y el joven arrogante de cabello castaño seguía sin saber que pensar sobre aquella confesión.

Iwaizumi había vuelto de su viaje y lo había hecho con un esguince en su pierna derecha producto de una caída causada por haber intentado salvar a su hermano pequeño de caerse de las escaleras y afortunadamente no lo había hecho el más pequeño pero si Iwaizumi.  
El médico le había dicho que no era tan grave como para tener una escayola durante todo el verano pero si al menos durante dos semanas y que podía salir de vez en cuando con la ayuda de dos muletas y tras haber realizado una lista de ejercicios para el pie que le ayudaría a recuperarse exitosamente.

En esos 3 días Oikawa no había visitado la casa del pelinegro pero si que lo habían hecho varios amigos del último nombrado, el castaño prácticamente había estado aislado del mundo porque llevaba 3 días sin subir nada a ninguna de sus redes sociales y eso definitivamente era raro.  
Ni un tweet , ni una historia , nada de nada.

Según lo que sabía Iwaizumi que ya era poco por lo que le había logrado sacarle a Makki era que este le había obligado a ver películas de Rocky durante toda una semana y que Ushijima le había estado mandando mensajes al castaño sin parar , como si fuera un acosador pero ambos sabían que Ushijima era raro por lo que en un principio a ninguno le llamó la atención esa acción , siempre había estado un poco obsesionado con Oikawa porque tenía una obsesión muchísimo más grande con el volleyball.Ushijima era simplemente raro.  
Respecto al mensaje que había recibido el otro día de su mejor amigo diciendo que Ushiwaka se le había confesado , le había cabreado bastante. A él le caía mal el contrario y no se sentía mal por ello porque sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo con el antiguo capitán del Shiratorizawa pero que se confesara había provocado en él unas tremendas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

Iwaizumi estaba tirado en la cama mientras revisaba sus redes sociales , tenía Instagram pero casi no lo usaba pero si que estaba en Twitter cada vez que podía porque de vez en cuando le gustaba el humor tan sarcástico que tenían los usuarios de la aplicación al igual que él.  
De nuevo reviso sus mensajes y Oikawa seguía sin responderle ,se estaba hartando , siempre hacía un drama de todo y cuando se enfadaba o se indignaba tendía a aislarse pero usualmente no era más de un día y le resultaba cada vez más raro.

Estaba cabreado pero también estaba preocupado así que se levantó de la cama y salió de su casa en dirección a la de Oikawa, que estuviera cojo no le iba impedir pegarle una colleja al moreno por haberle ignorado de esa forma y de paso iba a verle.

Para cuando Iwaizumi llegó a la casa del menor , sólo estaba la hermana mayor de este cosa que se le hizo un poco rara porque sabía que la mujer no vivía ahí . tenía un apartamento en Tokio.No hizo falta preguntarle para saber que hacía Iwaizumi ahí.

-Tienes que pegarle una colleja o tirarle un cubo de agua fría , porque es más dramático que otra veces pero es la misma mierda de siempre. Bueno yo me tengo que ir , nos vemos.-Dijo la joven mientras recogía un par de maletas y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella , parecía que había ido a recoger un par de cosas de su casa.

La mujer era bastante maja pero siendo la hermana de Oikawa era igual de irritable que este cuando se enfadaba y lo sabía de primera mano, después de todo casi se había criado con aquel chico desde pequeño , aquel chico al que estaba a punto de pegar en su propio cuarto.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cómo iba a subir las escaleras , le iba a costar bastante.  
Soltó un gran suspiro mientras miraba con odio las escaleras.  
Tardó 5 minutos en subir y cuando lo hizo golpeó la puerta del moreno, desde afuera se escuchaba música pero hasta que el castaño no abrió la puerta no supo quien era la artista. Oikawa cada vez que estaba deprimido escuchaba a Britney Spears.-

-¿Qué haces aquí Iwa-chan? -Oikawa estaba en pijama todavía, ya había visto ese pijama cuando se había quedado a dormir con él.Oikawa se tapó la cara con la manga del pijama en cuanto lo vió.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí Mierdikawa? Llevas ignorandome 3 días 

-Han sido dos...todavía no son las 12.-Murmuró el castaño quien seguía tapándose la cara.

-Me importa una mierda y … ¿Por qué te estás tapando la cara? Sé que eres feo pero no deberías hacer eso.

-¡Iwa-chan eres cruel! -El moreno sin darse cuenta al gesticular y expresar su enfado de crío que era como lo solía llamar Iwaizumi mostró su cara.  
Seguía exactamente igual pero el castaño tenía un grano en la barbilla y era bastante grande.

-Ah…-Ahora lo entendía todo Iwaizumi , el moreno se había ocultado por un grano y él se había preocupado.Por un jodido grano.  
Te voy a matar mierdikawa , eres un dramático.  
-Iwaizumi tenía el entrecejo fruncido, más de lo usual y Oikawa había empezado a temer por su vida tras haberse tapado otra vez la cara con la manga del pijama,

-No lo soy…-Respondió mientras hablaba con la manga en la cara.

-Vete a la mierda y déjame entrar pedazo de imbécil.-Dijo Iwaizumi mientras golpeaba a Oikawa en la pierna con una de sus muletas.

Oikawa simplemente le sacó la lengua mientras le dejaba entrar a su cuarto , estaba hecho un desastre pero no tanto como otras veces.Había un par de discos tirados por el suelo los cuales eran de artistas ochenteros y cantantes como britney spears.

-Mierdikawa quita esa canción porque entre tu voz y ese deprimente sonido no sé si antes me voy a suicidar o quedarme sordo.-Se quejó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la cama del castaño .

Oikawa se sintió insultado y le enseñó su dedo medio mientras le sacaba la lengua , Iwaizumi hizo el amago de intentar golpear con la muleta.

-Por cierto Iwa-chan …¿Cómo estás?Mi madre me dijo que te hiciste un esguince siendo un héroe.-Preguntó el castaño mientras apagaba la música y recogía algunos de los trastos que había por el suelo de su habitación.

-El médico me ha dicho que en un par de semanas me recuperaré , no es nada grave.-Respondió mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo,había recibido un mensaje.- Y lo de héroe...mejor no comento nada sobre ello.

-Ya se que no lo eres , eso no va contigo Iwa-chan.-Oikawa se sentó junto a él en la cama.-Tú eres más como el jorobado , vives amargado y ahora estás lisiado.-Oikawa tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y ya no ocultaba su grano , la compañía del contrario le hacía sentirse relajado.-

-Te recuerdo que tengo armas , además el que se ha pasado días encerrado en su cuarto por un jodido grano eres tú-Amenazó el contrario mientras cogía una de sus muletas.Sonaba amenazante y tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero estaba sonriendo.

Oikawa se tumbó y posó su cabeza sobre las piernas del mayor.-

-¿Puedo?

-Idiota , ya te has tumbado…-Iwaizumi tensó su hombro debido a la pequeña sorpresa de aquel contacto con su mejor amigo.-

-Ya ya...deja de quejarte.

Ambos estuvieron en esa posición durante varios minutos en los que hablaban amenamente sobre cómo habían sido aquellos días en los que no se habían podido comunicar mientras el mayor acariciaba el cabello del contrario,Oikawa era el que hablaba casi todo el rato ,llevaba un rato hablando pero todavía no había nombrado al excapitán de Shiratorizawa y sobre aquel mensaje que le mandó hace un par de días y aquello era raro porque sabía que el moreno era como una cotorra y se esperaba que se quejara de aquello durante horas.

Iwaizumi esperó a que hablara pero no lo hacía, ahora sólo hablaba de una partida al Just dance que tuvo con Makki y más que una anécdota sobre un juego Oikawa parecía estar hablando sobre una batalla.Le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía el contrario para sacar temas de conversación de aquella manera tan natural.

-Estupidokawa.-Lo llamó apenas en un suave susurró - 

-Dime Jorobado-chan.-Oikawa se giró para verle de frente , parecía un gato que recibía mimos de su dueño.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ushijima?-Tras formular la pregunta notó como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba.- El otro día me mandaste un mensaje donde me decías que se te había confesado ¿Era verdad?

-Ya bueno...si , pero no lo sé .No entiendo a ese gorila ,fue todo muy raro...oye iwa-chan ¿Tienes sed?porque yo si y mucha.-Se levantó del regazo del mayor y sin esperar una respuesta salió del cuarto para ir a la cocina o al menos eso era lo que le pareció a Hajime.

Soltó un largo suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación para buscar al contrario.Cuando logró llegar hasta la cocina se encontró con que el contrario estaba hablando por teléfono y se le veía bastante feliz , Iwaizumi esperó a que terminase la llamada para preguntarle y pegarle una colleja si se daba la ocasión.

-Iwa-chan no deberías de moverte tanto o te vas a hacer más daño.-dijo Oikawa tras acabar la llamada y dirigía al contrario hasta la sala de estar.-Ya mejor no subas idiota.

-Pues deja de moverte tanto idiota.

-Vaya vaya, ¿tanto me echabas de menos Iwa-chan?-preguntó de manera bastante coqueta.

-Vete a la mierda.

Oikawa fue de nuevo a la cocina y tras volver trajo dos latas de refrescos , se sentó en un sillón que estaba delante de donde estaba sentado el contrario.

-oy….-Fue interrumpido por el menor

-Van a venir Mattsu-chan y Makki-chan en un rato.-Cuando terminó de hablar Oikawa sonó el timbre de su casa, los ex integrantes del Aoba Johsai habían llegado.  
“Joder que rápidos”pensó Iwaizumi mientras los veía entrar al salón.

Por lo visto ambos tenían intención de ir a la casa de Oikawa y no había sido un plan tan inesperado como creía , el día anterior la madre del pelirosa le comentó a su hijo que una de sus tías acababa de montar un pequeño hostal frente a la playa y que hasta dentro de un par de días no iba a tener nadie de servicio ya que no abría hasta la semana siguiente por lo que decidió invitar a su sobrino al lugar y que si quería podía invitar a un par de amigos siempre y cuando fueran respetuosos y limpiasen bien el lugar.

Casi todos aceptaron la invitación al instante a excepción de Iwaizumi quien tenía el inconveniente del esguince , no era un problema para el resto ayudar a su amigo de vez en cuando pero este odiaba ser una carga para el resto aún cuando no lo era.

Después de varios minutos de discutiendo y de varios pucheros de Oikawa la estrella de Aoba johsai terminó cediendo.De alguna forma aquel verano parecía ser el último para ellos aunque sabía que se iban a ver de vez en cuando aunque no tan seguido como cuando estaban en el mismo instituto, ya se habían graduado después de todo.

Era la mañana del día siguiente y todos estaban en la estación de buses esperando a quien faltaba , Oikawa.Cuando este llegó lo hizo con una mascarilla como cubre bocas y aquello le hizo pensar a Iwaizumi que seguía con el drama del grano, también llevaba un sombrero de playa y ciertamente su conjunto parecía sacado de una revista y más de uno en la calle se giraba para verlo dos veces mientras se preguntaban si era un modelo que iba a una sesión de fotos pero para sus amigos Oikawa destacaba tanto y de forma tan irritable que Makki y Matsukawa pensaron en irse a la playa solos mientras que Iwaizumi se quedó en silencio mirando como el idiota de su amigo tenía su propio show de modelos en plena calle.

Oikawa se llevó una colleja de cada antiguo miembro del seijoh que estaba ahí cuando se subieron al autobús, Oikawa indignado les sacó la lengua y los ignoró por apenas dos minutos durante el trayecto de 3 horas hasta la playa.

Finalmente llegaron al hostal de la tía de Makki, estaba a unos 10 minutos andando de la playa por lo que en cuanto dejaron sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones todos salieron en dirección a la playa.  
La brisa marina les hizo entrar en un pequeño de trance a los 4 y desde lejos se los veía como a un par idiotas que compartían la misma neurona pero 4 idiotas felices y que tenían ganas de disfrutar y relajarse.  
Makki y Matsu corrieron hasta la orilla de la playa dejando al otro dúo solo ,Oikawa ayudó al pelinegro a andar por la arena ,tardaron como 1o minutos en llegar a la otra punta ,estuvieron a punto de caer un par de veces lo que ocasionó un par de gritos del mayor.

-El día es precioso.-Dijo el pelirosa quien se estaba mojando los pies en la orilla de la playa.

-Tendríamos que habernos cambiado antes de venir ...tengo ganas de bañarme.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Oikawa.

-Me…¿Me vais a hacer volver ahora pedazo de capullos?-Dijo Iwaizumi quién se había sentado ya en la arena.

-Iwa-chan tiene razón

-Si…-Dijeron al unísono los otros dos, se miraron los 3 antes de mirar a Iwaizumi a la vez.

-El último en llegar hasta esa papelera acompaña a Iwaizumi.-Dijo el pelirosa , cuando escuchó aquello el castigo de la apuesta le saco el dedo del medio de su mano.  
Los 3 corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ellos , se reían mientras lo hacían pero sobre todo cuando Matsukawa estrelló su cara contra la arena y terminó siendo el perdedor de esa apuesta.

30 min después habían vuelto todos a la playa, vestían sus bañadores y llevaban una sombrilla y toallas ,Oikawa llevaba un bolso con crema solar y más cosas.  
Cuando volvieron a la playa esta se había llenado , cuando hace solo media hora apenas había gente, tras un par de minutos buscando sitio donde poner su pequeña base se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivas toallas.

Era mediodía ya y el hambre había vuelto a sus vidas por lo que Matsukawa y Oikawa fueron a uno de los puesto de comida que había en la playa dejando al pelirrosa y a Iwaizumi solos bajo la sombrilla.Ambos se habían quedando de cosas triviales y sobre como iban a planear el día cuando de repente un balón llegó hasta donde estaba ellos , no les había golpeado a ninguno pero si que había tirado la bolsa de Oikawa provocando que gran mayoría de las cosas que tuviera guardadas se llenaran de arena ya que la bolsa estaba abierta.

-¡Lo siento , lo siento!-Exclamó un chico pelinegro con mechas grises y con el cabello en punta , venía corriendo en dirección a ellos.

-No es nad…-Iwaizumi se quedó a medias , no esperaba encontrarse con aquel sujeto , llevaba sin verlo aproximadamente un año, fecha desde la que no coincidían en un partido de volley con el Fukurodani. Aquel chico era Kotaro Bokuto y seguía tan ruidoso como siempre.  
Cuando este llegó no se dio cuenta frente a quienes estaba hasta que llego otro chico que tenía el pelo negro y era más majo , era Akashi también del Fukuradani.  
Estaban ahí reunidos todos, mirándose en silencio y analizando la situación.

Hanamaki y Oikawa llegaron con una bolsa que tenía bebidas frescas y otra bolsa con comida, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de aquella extraña y casual reunión todos los presentes miraron a estos dos.Aquello estaba siendo un poco incómodo y Oikawa se estaba cabreando , porque veía como sus cosas se habían llenado de arena.  
Iwaizumi iba a hablar nuevamente pero los gritos de un tercero en la proximidad lo interrumpieron , era el antiguo capitán del nekoma quien al verlos a todos reunidos se quedó en silencio ya que había notado que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

-Akashi...esta gente me suena de algo.-Bokuto rompió el silencio de manera inocente pero que a más de un ex miembro del Aoba Johsai le provocó ansias de pegarle al extravagante búho.

Lo próximo que ocurrió fue que Oikawa estaba siendo detenido por Matsukawa, quería golpear a Bokuto.  
El mundo parecía un pañuelo y Oikawa quería agarrar ese pañuelo para meterlo en la boca a la ex estrella de Fukurodani.


	5. 5º.La bolsa de arena que explota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoooooo aquí otro viernes actualizando el fic. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado

5ºLa bolsa de arena que explota.

Ciertamente nadie sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado , ya no seguían mirándose como un grupo de gaviotas idiotas ,ahora parecían un par de gorilas peleándose.  
Todo había empezado cuando Oikawa intentó golpear a Bokuto , era obvio que no lo iba a hacer porque él siempre decía que las peleas físicas eran para gorilas pero en ese momento se estaba replanteando seriamente olvidar uno de sus escasos principios.

Cuando el gran rey se acercó a Bokuto ,Kuroo se interpuso entre ellos dos para evitar una pelea aunque bien sabía que Bokuto no era capaz de lastimar ni a una odiosa mosca si que podía cabrearse y aquello era mejor no verlo. Iwaizumi tras presenciar aquello se levantó con una rapidez que desconocía que podía tener con aquel esguince e intentó parar a Oikawa.

¿El motivo de aquella discusión entre aquello 7 adolescentes?   
Ni ellos lo sabían porque ningún exmiembro del Aoba johsai iba a pelearse por una bolsa llena de arena , pero definitivamente ninguno de ellos iba a dar el brazo a torcer.Demasiados partidos jugados entre ellos y demasiadas ganas de revancha.

Habían llamado tanto la atención en la playa que escucharon como sonaban los pitidos de silbatos en la lejanía, aunque apenas 2 personas envueltas en aquel grupo de gaviotas idiotas se giraron para mirar , Akashi y Makki.

-Oye ¿Qué estáis haciendo?.-Preguntó uno de los vigilantes , eran dos.  
Era un chico joven al igual que ellos , tenía el cabello gris y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha.

Ahora si que se giraron todos ,reconocían esa voz.Era Sugawara Koushi del Karasuno.  
Detrás de este chico estaba el otro vigilante , era un poco más alto y fornido que el otro chico , tenía el cabello castaño y corto.Hizo contacto visual con Kuroo quien lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué clase de reunión es esta?-preguntó Daichi.

-No lo sé pero me estoy hartando.-Respondió Matsukawa tras soltar un largo bufido.

-Ha empezado ese.-Dijo Oikawa mientras señalaba a Bokuto con el dedo.

-¿Cómo que ese? TENGO UN NOMBRE Y ES PERFECTO ,¡¡¡ Akashi dile algo!!

Akashi quería ignorar a Bokuto pero no quería tener que aguantar luego el modo emo del chico más tarde.

-Bokuto ya os conocéis, hemos jugado varios partidos.

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó Bokuto y a Oikawa le entraron más ganas pegarle cuando escuchó aquello.

-Si.-Respondió Iwaizumi enfadado.El ambiente se puso tenso de nuevo.

-Bueno...estáis llamando demasiado la atención.-Volvió a hablar daichi

-¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí vosotros?-Preguntó Kuroo curioso.

-Trabajar.-Respondió Suga , se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.-...como decías que si nos hacéis el favor de no liarla estaría bien.-Se le notaba un poco molesto.Lo estaba y bastante.

-Que pida perdón.-Soltó Bokuto cuando todos parecían querer intentar ignorar a los otros e ignorar aquella absurda situación.

-¿De qué carajo hablas?-Preguntó Iwaizumi , tenía el entrecejo fruncido , mucho más de lo usual.-Tú eres el idiota que no sabe jugar bien y nos ha tirado el balón y la bolsa de este idiota.-Dijo haciendo referencia a Oikawa.

-Pero él quería pegarme , no soy idiota.-Bokuto parecía indignado , no quería verse débil antes nadie. Un aspecto que era bueno a veces pero que en ese momento logró confundir hasta al propio Akashi que era su mejor amigo.

-Bokuto déjate de tonterías y nos vamos.-Habló Akashi mientras lo intentaba arrastrar sujetándolo del bañador.

-Bro. Tiene razón , venga.-Habló de nuevo Kuroo.

-No.

-Pesado , vete.-Habló Oikawa.-No quiero soportar a más idiotas y menos a ti.

Y así de nuevo empezaron a discutir entre ellos a excepción de Matsukawa y Maki quienes decidieron ignorarlos, mientras comían.

Aquella no era la primera vez que veían una discusión entre ese grupo , había pasado más de una vez en los campamentos en los que habían coincidido años atrás y después de regaños y de problemas ambos sabían que lo mejor era ignorarlos.

-¡ YA ESTÁ BIEN! -Esta vez fue Koushi quien los interrumpió , tenía una venita hinchada en la frente y parecía que le daba igual pegarse con alguno de ellos si era necesario.Tenía la autoridad para ello.-  
Pedazo de gaviotas idiotas como veo que ..uff, iros a descargar vuestro enfado a otro lado , ahogaros si queréis porque no os voy a salvar pero solucionar esto YA.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo al chico que solía ser tranquilo o al menos así era como lo recordaban porque en ese momento parecía un cuervo enfadado con muy mala hostia.

-Iros a jugar un partido porque es la única forma en la que animales como vosotros sabéis entenderos.-Seguía hablando Suga, estaba irritado y se notaba .Había gente mirándolos , tanta que habían formado una especie de coro alrededor de ellos, hacía mucho calor y encima tenía que soportar una pelea tan estúpida como aquella.Definitivamente Suga tenía motivos para estar enfadado.

-Koushi tiene razón , la cancha está vacía.

Aquello era odiosamente surrealista,Oikawa odiaba esa situación pero sobre todo odiaba que sus amigos lo hubieran traicionado porque ahora estaban jugando la mar de felices al volley-playa.   
Jugaban tan bien entre ellos que de nuevo habían conseguido un público que los animaba.

Matsukawa y Makki estaban jugando el segundo set contra Kenma y Akashi.Cuando se dispersaron tras aquella pelea se movieron hasta el campo de volley pero en distintos tiempos porque no pensaban hacerle caso a lo que había dicho Suga pero de todas formas terminaron coincidiendo en la cancha, los ex miembros del Aoba johsai cuando llegaron vieron a Kenma bajo una sombrilla mientras miraba a la nada y a más de uno se le hacía raro que no llevase alguna de sus consolas y al menos Iwaizumi llegó a la conclusión de que se la había quitado el antiguo capitán del Nekoma.

En cuanto Bokuto y Kuroo estos habían ido a por un par de bebidas frías, pero cuando dijeron en que iba a consistir su pequeño paseo Oikawa supo que mentían porque el chico de mechas miraba hacia los lados y estaba extrañamente ansioso pero no como otras veces que gritaba como un animal sino que parecía querer ocultar su emoción pero lo que de verdad hizo que Oikawa sospechara fue el hecho de que habían ido en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraban los puestos de comida.O eran idiotas o habían ido a otro lado, de todas formas no era su problema así que no comentó nada.

Mientras tanto Iwaizumi estaba acostado en una tumbona bajo un par de sombrillas mientras miraba su teléfono sin mucho interés porque solo estaba jugando a los angry birds, cosa de la que solía burlarse Oikawa porque siempre le decía que aquel juego se había quedado en el 2012 y que tenía que superarlo pero Iwaizumi estaba orgulloso de su cuenta , había pasado más de 300 niveles y no iba a perder todo aquello.   
Iwaizumi escuchó el sonido de que alguien acaba de hacer una foto y miró a su derecha , era Oikawa quien había decidido quedarse junto a él en otra tumbona ,vio como subía una historia a su instagram , tenía que admitirlo el jodido hacía buenas fotos y por ello tenía bastantes seguidores aunque sabía que era por su estúpido club de fans.

-Poser.-Dijo Iwaizumi sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono.

-Iwa-chan eso es cruel...sólo actualizo a mis seguidores sobre lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿y que es lo que se supone que estas haciendo ?

-Leer.-el castaño le mostró el libro que tenía a su lado.-Y estar contigo , deberías de estar agradecido...es por eso que no tienes novia...por gruñón.

Iwaizumi le tiró una chancla tras escuchar aquello.

-Vete a la mierda mierdikawa.Púdrete.

-No puedo pudrirme...soy perfecto y bello Iwa-chan.

-Entonces muérete.-Dejó el teléfono y miró a su mejor amigo.

-Tengo mucha vida por delante , quiero emborracharme , irme de fiesta , jugar al volley, emborracharme , ir a la universidad , emborracharme, casarme , jugar volley y emborracharme.-Dijo bastante animado el contrario.

-Has repetido muchas cosas varias veces...idiota borracho.-Iwaizumi soltó una carcajada seca mientras lo veía divertido

-Eres cruel ...ya no te invitaré a mis fiestas universitarias.

Y entonces salió aquel tema , no habían hablado de ello desde el berrinche de Oikawa.

-Te voy a echar de m....

-Cállate Stupidkawa...no es como si no nos fueramos a ver nunca.

-Eso lo sé pero

-¿Pero?

-Pero...joder.

-¿Joder?idiota sé claro de una puñetera vez , no es para tanto ni tú ni yo nos vamos a morir y así al menos no tendré que soportarte tanto...quizás el que me vaya a mudar a Tokio puedan ser una vacaciones sin ti.-Dijo nervioso aunque evitando la mirada del contrario ,aunque este tampoco estaba mirando y tampoco se había quejado de las palabras del mayor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos , Oikawa no quería pensar en las palabras de Iwaizumi sabía que no eran verdad pero de alguna forma dolía como si lo fueran porque quizás no fueran ciertas en aquel momento pero si que podían llegar a serlo.Aunque Oikawa fuera popular entre la gente de su entorno eso no le hacían una persona con muchos amigos de hecho al contrario , mucha gente se pensaba que era un egocéntrico sin personalidad y bastante idiota lo cual él mismo solía pensar algunas veces pero intentaba no hacerlo y se auto convencía a sí mismo de que estaba bien ser él mismo y de ahí salía aquel extraño egocentrismo y no sólo en cuanto su apariencia.

Odiaba que la gente lo juzgase continuamente por su aspecto y no por quién era realmente aunque él mismo no ayudaba a aquello creando aquella barrera egocéntrica.  
Era su forma de no salir dañado , no dejar que el enemigo supiera que tenía debilidades a las cuales podía atacar.

Con Iwaizumi era distinto él sabía como era y quizás por ello de verdad se estaba cansando de su extraña manera de ser,Fue lo que pensó Oikawa mientras hacía como que leía cuando ni siquiera le estaba prestando demasiada atención al libro.

Ambos vieron como se acercaban el pelirosa y el moreno a ellos , parecían felices y aunque ni Oikawa ni Iwaizumi habían prestado atención al partido se podía ver que habían ganado por la sonrisa de ambos.

Iwaizumi empezaba a sentirse mal por lo que le había dicho al menor y quería arreglarlo de alguna forma pero en cuanto llegaron sus dos amigos hasta ellos perdió aquella oportunidad , al menos en aquel momento. 

Oikawa se levantó de su lugar y les dijo a los 3 que quería meterse en el mar un rato, que para algo habían ido a la playa,ellos asintieron sin pensar más sobre ello a excepción de su mejor amigo quien se había quedado mirando como este se marchaba .

Minutos más tarde todo el grupo volvió a unirse a excepción de Oikawa quien había desaparecido entre las aguas, no se había ahogado simplemente nadaba y nadaba en una de las esquinas de la playa donde apenas había gente .

Cuando Bokuto y Kuroo volvieron lo hicieron con bebidas para todos incluyendo a los antiguos miembros del Aoba Johsai para disculparse con ellos. Bokuto volvía a ser aquel chico feliz y despreocupado pero sobre todo de nuevo seguía acosando al pobre de Akashi quien solo quería estar bajo la sombra y quizás echarse una siesta.Parecía haber tenido un día agotador y apenas eran las 3 de la tarde.

Oikawa no volvía pero no iban a hacer un escándalo por ello , los chico se separaron pero quedaron en volver en la noche porque Bokuto tenía una sorpresa para todos de la que sólo sabía su bro. Iwaizumi iba a negarse , tenía otros planes con sus amigos pero estos le traicionaron y aceptaron inmediatamente , parecían querer pasar tiempo con ellos y por una vez no iba a ser el gruñón que se lo impidiera.

Volvieron al hotel para pasar la tarde jugando a juegos de mesa , ya pasearían por la zona cuando Oikawa volviese , sabían que su excapitán se enfadaría con ellos si no contaban con él para aquel plan además de que Iwaizumi ya había andado bastante ese día , no querían que su esguince fuera a más.

El castaño volvió sobre el atardecer , se le notaba un poco más moreno que hace un par de horas atrás y se le notaba cansado.

-¿A donde habías ido?-Preguntó Matsukawa mientras recogía unos dados con los que estaban jugando en la pequeña cafetería del hostal , ahí habían pasado parte de su día.

-Por ahí.-Respondió Oikawa mientras se sacaba el pelo con una toalla que había cogido de su bolso que estaba en una de las mesas.

-No me digas que has estado por ahí ligando con chicas.-Dijo Makki quien lo miraba en silencio desde que llegó el contrario.

-No.-Fue la seca respuesta de Oikawa.

Matsukawa y Maki estuvieron un rato intentando averiguar que era lo que había estado haciendo pero este simplemente se hartó.

-Paso , voy a ducharme.

Iwaizumi simplemente miraba a su mejor amigo intentando analizar la situación , más bien a él.  
Sabía que había llorado aunque a penas se le notara ¿Sería por lo que le había dicho hace un par de horas atrás ? él solía decirle cosas incluso más crueles ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse ahora? pensó Iwaizumi.

-Deberías ir a ducharte , desde aquí huele a cangrejo podrido .-Dijo Iwaizumi , quería ver si en el caso de seguir insultando le recriminaba sobre ello como hacía usualmente.

-Cállate .-Tras decir aquello Oikawa salió de ahí dando un portazo.

-¿Se ha cabreado?-preguntó Makki

-Qué raro…Esto de verdad parece serio ¿le has hecho algo?-Le preguntó Matsukawa a Iwaizumi.  
El preguntado no respondió simplemente salió de la sala en dirección a la entrada del hostal , tenía cosas que pensar.

Cuando llegó la noche Kuroo, bokuto , akashi y kenma aparecieron en el hostal para ir a ver a los ex integrantes del Seijoh, parecían tener planeado algo porque a los 10 min de haber llegado éstos a ellos se unieron Daichi y Suga que traían bolsas con comida.

-Vamos a montar una barbacoa.-Anunció kuroo con una sonrisa en sus labios , parecía emocionado.

-¿Una barbacoa?-Preguntó Matsukawa.

-Si claro , ya sabes eso que hacen los americanos que comen carne en su jardín o terraza-Dijo Bokuto como si de verdad hubiera dicho algo inteligente.  
El resto miro a Akashi esperando que este le dijera algo a Bokuto pero este sólo desvió su mirada.

-Ya sé lo que es una barbacoa.-Respondió Matsukawa.

-¿Y por qué has preguntado?-Bokuto parecía confundido.

El resto simplemente empezó a ordenar y montar las cosas para poder hacer la barbacoa. Aquello era bastante raro , eran un grupo raro que hace un par de horas querían pegarse pero que por razones extrañas del destino que no entendían estaban cocinando carne en un hostal vacío.  
Maki los amenazó ante cualquier posible accidente.

Eran chicos diferentes que sólo querían divertirse aquella noche a excepción de Oikawa que estuvo bastante reacio al principio a relacionarse con aquel grupo pero que terminó hablando cómodamente con Kuroo del nekoma,ambos habían sido capitanes de sus antiguos equipos y tenían algunas anécdotas que contarse entre ellos , después de todo llevaban sin verse alrededor de un año desde la última vez que jugaron un partido juntos el cual no acabó bastante bien entre ninguno de ellos.

Todavía estaban en su primer año cuando aquello ocurrió y ambos a pesar de seguir en su primer año ya eran titulares de sus equipos lo que provocó que sus respectivos entrenadores no parasen de compararlos en aquel momento provocando así en ellos un extraña rivalidad durante ese y los partidos que le siguieron.

Llegados a un punto de la noche ,estaban todos con él estómago lleno pero no habían cubierto sus ganas de beber.Después de todo eran adolescentes que tenían ganas de divertirse .

Bokuto por ejemplo se había tumbado en una de las tumbonas que había en la terraza donde se encontraban después de comer y tras decir que quería descansar un poco, a Iwaizumi le pareció un niño pequeño pero no iba a comentarlo.

Algunos de ellos no habían cumplido la mayoría de edad pero apenas faltaban unas semanas o meses para que lo hicieran , Suga se había negado a que por ejemplo Oikawa bebiese pero incluso a Daichi le pareció una buena idea.Unos meses no hacían la diferencia , después de todo habían nacido el mismo año.  
Quitando al grupo de tercero Akashi y Kenma ni siquiera dijeron nada al respecto , no iban a beber de todas forma , seguían siendo un año menor que el resto y parecían haberlos olvidado a ambos de todas formas así que ignoraron el pequeño debate que tuvieron sobre aquello.

Todos parecían divertirse y apesar de que se hacía tarde no tenían ganas de separarse a excepción de Daichi y Suga que tuvieron que irse debido a que al día siguiente tenían que volver a sus puestos de trabajo en la playa como socorristas.Intercambiaron teléfonos con el resto antes de marcharse.

Iwaizumi se había divertido pero ciertamente no podía quitarse el hecho de que sabía que tenía que hablar con Oikawa así que le mandó un mensaje para que fuera junto a él que estaba dentro del hostal , de nuevo en la cafetería.  
Oikawa quiso ignorar el mensaje pero no duró más de cinco minutos debido a que el mayor de los dos había empezado a llamarle por teléfono.

-Tú nunca me llamas.-Dijo Oikawa mientras entraba a la cafetería , se mantuvo de pie al contrario de Iwaizumi que se había apoyado sobre una de las mesas para descansar un poco el pie.Aunque se había pasado la mayor parte del día sentado no quería arriesgarse mucho.

-Ya bueno y tú estás raro.

-No lo estoy…

-Lo estás y déjame hablar mierdikawa.-Iwaizumi frunció el ceño.-  
¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas ignorándome todo el día.

-No lo hago.

-Lo haces.

-No

-Si

-Oikawa déjate de mierdas ¿es por lo que te dije antes?

-Siempre me insultas , estoy acostumbrado.-Dijo Oikawa indignado.

-Justamente es por eso que es raro.-Respondió Iwaizumi.

-Sabes Iwa-chan , yo también tengo sentimientos 

Iwaizumi se quedó en silencio esperando a que el contrario siguiera hablando cosa que Oikawa no hizo.

-Ya sé que los tienes , eres un dramático.-Tras decir aquello Oikawa arrugó levemente la nariz , parecía enfadado.

\- Pues como siempre ¿no? SI tanto te molesto dímelo de una vez y punto , de todas formas es lo que quieres ...librarte de mi.

-¿librarme de ti? ni que fueras un tamagotchi ,estúpido.

-Hablo en serio Iwa-chan.

-Entonces te has enfadado por lo de antes.

-¡NO!

-¿Pués entonces?-A Pesar de que Oikawa había empezado a gritar Iwaizumi intentó mantenerse relajado pero le era complicado.

\- ¿acaso tengo que explicártelo todo?

-pues mira va a ser que si porque no te entiende nadie idiota.

-Iwa-chan no tengo ganas de hablar de esto.

-An bueno haz como siempre y huye de tus problemas.

\- ¿Ahora se ha vuelto un problema? creía que más bien querías una explicación.

-Déjalo siempre vas a ser tontikawa.-Iwaizumi también había empezado a alterarse.-  
Quizás Ushijima te entienda mejor que yo eh.

En cuanto dijo aquello el castaño abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba ese comentario.

-¿A que viene eso?

-¿Ahora lo llamas eso? Makki me contó que te lo pasaste muy bien con él .

-¿que clase de celos son estos?

-No son celos.

-Una mierda-masculló oikawa

-¿Por qué iba a estar celoso eh? si según tú lo que yo quiero es deshacerme de ti.

-Iwa…¿sabes que? mejor lo dejamos aquí , no quiero hablarte ahora.

-Quizás quieras hablar con Ushijima.-Murmuró Iwaizumi pero ese murmuró fue escuchado por Oikawa quien se estaba yendo del lugar.

Oikawa lo miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él , se veía triste y se estaba mordiendo los labios.Iwaizumi sabía lo que significaba esa expresión y tras ver la puerta cerrarse se sintió como una mierda.

-De todas formas...no sería capaz.-Susurró Iwaizumi mientras lentamente caía al suelo de la sala , no le dolían las piernas y tampoco estaba cansado pero si había algo que le dolía y eso era el corazón.  
Odiaba sentirse así pero odiaba mucho más el hecho de haberle hecho sentir así a quien era su mejor amigo , al menos por el momento.


	6. La montaña rusa de la juventud

6º.La Montaña rusa de la juventud.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos o al menos la mayoría del grupo dormidos , unos en la cafetería y otros en sus habitaciones , definitivamente había sido una noche loca y no precisamente por lo que habían hecho borrachos porque eso lo hacían incluso sobrios, sino por las exageradas cantidades de alcohol que habían ingerido sobre todo Bokuto y Kuroo quienes estaba dormidos en el suelo mientras se abrazaban como koalas el uno con el otro.

Matsukawa y Makki alrededor de las 4 de la noche se fueron al dormitorio del hostal que ambos que compartían , les habían dicho a bokuto y kuroo que debían de hacer lo mismo porque ya era tarde pero estos de alguna forma no lograron llegar al cuarto antes de quedarse dormidos.  
Horas antes de eso Kenma los había abandonado junto con Akashi y tenían pensado volverse al hotel donde se alojaban pero el pelirrosa insistió en que se quedaran. Él único que se quedó de los dos fue Akashi.  
Kenma dijo que había pagado por esa estancia y no quería tirar el dinero.

Respecto a Iwaizumi este después de la pelea persiguió a Oikawa hasta su cuarto para disculparse, porque por mucho alcohol que hubiera tomado sabía que había sido un idiota con su amigo pero debido a que andaba más lento y que el tambalearse un poco por las bebidas ingeridas hicieron que justo el castaño le cerrase la puerta del cuarto que ambos supuestamente iban a compartir en toda la cara.  
No quiso insistir más esa noche , esperaría hasta el día siguiente.  
Iwaizumi terminó durmiendo en otro cuarto tras pedírselo a Makki.

Volvemos a donde empezamos , Bokuto y kuroo seguían dormidos en el suelo mientras el resto de chicos estaban desayunando en la cafetería a excepción de Oikawa quien parecía haber salido a dar una vuelta desde temprano y no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Deberíamos despertarles?-Preguntó Matsukawa mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa que estaban compartiendo todos para desayunar.

-Yo que tú no lo haría , Bokuto tiene ...digamos que un mal despertar.-Respondió Akashi tras darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Y Kuroo?-Volvió a preguntar Matsukawa.

-`Es incluso peor,lo mejor es dejar que los dos se levanten solos.

-Vaya vaya... quien lo diría-Dijo Makki mientras reía.

Ellos siguieron hablando en la cafetería a excepción de Iwaizumi que parecía un poco distraído y cuando sus amigos les preguntaron sobre la razón de su extraño silencio este no quiso hablar del tema .Iwaizumi se esperaba que el resto les hubiera escuchado ya desde anoche , después de todo habían estado dando voces a unos metros de donde se encontraban los otros.

Más tarde cuando el dúo de bellos durmientes se despertó el resto ya no estaba en la cafetería ,habían salido a dar un paseo pero no fueron muy lejos debido a la lesión de pie de Iwaizumi.  
Les dejaron una nota a Kuroo y Bokuto antes de salir.  
En aquel paseo estuvieron hablando mayormente sobre algunos de sus jugadores de volley favoritos quienes ya jugaban en divisiones profesionales , después de todo el deporte eran algo que todos tenían en común.

Para cuando volvieron se encontraron con que Kenma y Oikawa habían vuelto al hostal, lo raro era que estos dos estaban hablando.Juntos.Sin peleas.Si hasta se reían.

Era un acontecimiento histórico,ambos a primera vista no tenían nada en común pero cuando Kenma volvió al hostal desde su hotel se encontró con una escena que no quería presenciar y mucho menos participar y era soportar a aquel dúo de idiotas recién levantado .  
Kuroo y Bokuto parecían un par de chismosas enfadadas por la mañana por lo que en cuanto abrió la puerta volvió a cerrarla cuando vio aquella escena.

Tras salir Kenma del recinto este se encontró con Oikawa quien parecía volver de la playa aunque Kenma no le preguntó sobre ello , no era asunto suyo pero si que le advirtió sobre que no debía entrar si quería disfrutar de una mañana tranquila.

De alguna forma o otra estos dos siguieron hablando en las escaleras que llevaban hasta la entrada del edificio , Kenma no era muy hablador pero Oikawa si que lo era y era una extraña forma de compenetración aunque al principio Kenma no se veía muy receptivo debido a que conocía al antiguo capitán del Aoba johsai por su espectacular egocentrismo y Kenma odiaba eso pero en aquel momento tenía frente suya a un chico que parecía normal y Oikawa definitivamente no era normal.

Cuando Oikawa le preguntó sobre los juegos de play Kenma empezó a mostrarse más interesado en la conversación , sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían gusto similares respecto a ese tema.

Volviendo al presente Iwaizumi se quedó en la puerta mirándolos a ambos mientras el resto entraba y se volvía a integrar como un grupo, a Hajime se le seguía haciendo bastante raro todo aquello pero tampoco iba a ponerle pegas a algo que parecía estar convirtiéndose en una amistad.  
El pelinegro quiso acercarse hasta su mejor amigo pero desde que había entrado Oikawa no le había ni mirado , pero si que vio como Oikawa esta vez hablaba con Bokuto justo cuando el día anterior quería matarlo por llenarle la bolsa de arena.  
Lo que era el mundo pensó Iwaizumi mientras entraba.

El resto de la mañana pasó bastante rápido aunque claro después de haberse despertado a las 11 de la mañana tampoco es que pudieran aprovechar mucho el tiempo.El grupo de Tokio se volvió a su hotel pero no sin antes intercambiar teléfono con el resto , Kenma hasta le había dado a Oikawa su id de la switch.

Llegada ya la tarde decidieron seguir con el plan que tenían previsto , ir al parque de atracciones ya que había uno cerca de la zona donde se alojaban.Sonaba divertido para todos menos para Iwaizumi que no iba a ser capaz de ir debido a su esguince , no querían ser malos amigos y dejarle abandonado en el hostal pero él mismo era quien insistía en que se fueran y que no se iba a morir por estar solo un par de horas.  
De hecho prácticamente los echó a gritos del lugar, durante la discusión que tuvieron sobre ello ni siquiera volvió a hablar con Oikawa y eso que llevaba intentándolo todo el día.

Cuando se fueron Iwaizumi cogió un libro que se había llevado para el viaje pero que no pudo leer en el bus debido a lo escandalosos que eran sus amigos.Estaba tumbado en el jardín junto a su cocacola fría , no le hacía falta nada más.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos leyendo cuando el sonido de su teléfono sonó , le estaban llamando y por lo visto no tenía guardado el teléfono aunque aún así aceptó la llamada.

*Abreme*-Dijo la voz desconocida

*¿Qué?*

*abreme por favor*

*¿Quién eres?*

*Kenma,*

Iwaizumi soltó aire , se le había olvidado agregar al rubio y se sentía un poco idiota aunque ahora estaba pensando en cuál podía ser la razón de la llegada del menor.  
Cuando le abrió la puerta se encontró con el chico igual que cuando se fue aunque menos animado que cuando hablaba con Oikawa , parecía una roca.  
Una pequeña y rubia roca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el pelinegro mientras le daba paso para que entrase.

-Ayer le presté mi cargador al idiota de Kuroo y el muy idiota se lo ha olvidado.-esa definitivamente era la frase más larga que Iwaizumi había escuchado de él.

El chico rubio se puso a buscar bajo las mesas de la cafetería pero no lo encontraba por lo que decidió ponerse a buscar en otro lado.Iwaizumi se ofreció a ayudarlo con ello.

Ambos buscaban esta vez por la recepción.

-Gracias.-Dijo Kenma mientras se agachaba para buscar .

-No es nada.-Iwaizumi se quedó en silencio tras decir aquello, estaba en la otra punta de la sala buscan

Ambos estuvieron buscando un buen rato pero el cargador no parecía estar ahí.

-Quizás…-Kenma lo miró de reojo esperando a que Iwaizumi siguiese hablando.  
Oikawa ¿Oikawa te ha dicho algo?

-¿Sobre que?

-Eso es que no...da igual no importa.-Respondió en voz baja el mayor.

-No me ha hablado sobre vuestra pelea.-Soltó Kenma mientras miraba en el recibidor , junto a unos cables que había sin conectar en el suelo.

Iwaizumi abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha contado?-Preguntó un poco nervioso.

-No es mi asunto.

-Pero si el mío.

-Yo sólo digo lo que me ha dicho él, no es mi asunto pero de lejos se puede ver que estáis raros

-Yo no estoy raro , es él.-Iwaizumi dejó de buscar , se había sentado en el suelo mientras hablaba con el menor.

-Ese es el problema, los dos sois raros.

Iwaizumi iba a decirle algo sobre ello pero se quedo en silencio al escuchar como continuaba el contrario.

-Deberías de pedirle perdón.-Dijo Kenma.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente? , no es como si me hubiera comportado como no lo hago usualmente con él ,me conoce...-Hajime se sorprendía de la fluidez que tenía aquella conversación , quitando los torneos y prácticas no se había encontrado con Kenma muchas veces más pero era cómodo hablar con el chaval.

-Supongo que ese es el problema , que tú sigues comportandote como siempre.

Kenma finalmente encontró su cargador , se levantó del suelo y ayudó al contrario a hacer lo mismo.

-Volveré a repetirlo, no es asunto mío.-Volvió a aclarar Kenma

Iwaizumi asintió con una mueca en los labios mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.  
Se despidió del contrario pero antes de salir Kenma volvió a mirarle para decirle:

-.Quizás no volváis nunca a estar como antes.

Hajime cuando escuchó aquello se le formó un nudo en el estómago de la angustia, definitivamente no le había gustado escuchar aquello.  
¿Para tanto había sido esa discusión? ¿Tanto iba a cambiar todo después de aquello?

Se volvió al jardín pero no lograba concentrarse en aquel libro y terminó tirandolo al suelo de la furia que sentía, no con Oikawa ni con Kenma sino consigo mismo.  
Él también estaba harto de la situación pero definitivamente no quería apartarse del contrario , llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiendose porque no quería apartarlo de su lado , había sido egoísta y un capullo cuando le había recriminado aquello al menor.

-Maldición…-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar , el calor que hacía afuera le asfixiaba.

De nuevo sonó el timbre, indignado Iwaizumi fue a abrir y de hecho esperaba encontrarse con Kenma de nuevo pero no fue así.  
Era Oikawa quien estaba ahí y parecía agitado , como si hubiera acabado una carrera.

-Se supone que deberías de estar con los chicos en el parque de atracciones.-Dijo Iwaizumi mientras lo miraba confundido.

-Me he cansado.-Oikawa suspiró y entró al hostal.

Iwaizumi sabía que el contrario estaba mintiendo porque conociendo la energía que tenía para todo tipo de cosas él mismo se delataba , además a Oikawa le gustaba ser productivo y odiaba quedarse quieto a excepción de un par de ocasiones.  
Aquello era raro.

El castaño entró a la habitación que ambos compartían y tras quitarse los zapatos se tumbó en una de las dos camas que había en el cuarto , una justo al lado de la otra.

Iwaizumi fue hasta el patio a recoger su libro , tenía una oportunidad para hablar con el contrario y no la iba a desperdiciar.  
Cuando Iwaizumi entró al cuarto hizo lo mismo que Oikawa pero con un libro entre las manos aunque no tenía intenciones de seguir .Todo bajo la poco discreta mirada del contrario.  
Así se pasaron un par de minutos , en los que ninguno habló durante un buen rato pero que ese mismo silencio pasó a ser interrumpido por ambos.

-Oye…-Dijeron al unísono, parecía una escena sacada de una comedia romántica, de esas que Oikawa odiaba tanto.

-Tú primero.-Dijo Oikawa. Iwaizumi cerró el libro y se sentó derecho sobre la cama.

-Lo siento.-Tras decir aquello el castaño abrió un poco los ojos más de lo usual , estaba sorprendido.

-Has tardado.-Dijo el contrario mientras hacía un puchero con la boca.

-Eso es porque un idiota no me dejaba hablar o simplemente huía de mi.

-Quizás es porque ese idiota no quería ver a un gorila que le había hecho daño.

-Así que ¿Admites que eres un idiota?-Pregunto el pelinegro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro lo cual provocó que el contrario arrugase la nariz , parecía un niño enfadado 

-Se supone que te estás disculpando Iwa-chan.

-Tampoco es que me hayas dejado acabar.

\- Pues hazlo idiota , acaba para que no te perdone.-El Oikawa orgulloso había vuelto.El mayor arrugó el rostro tras escuchar aquello.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio , en una batalla de miradas. Parecía que compartían la misma neurona hasta para momentos como ese.

-No tenía que haber dicho eso , no era lo que de verdad sentía idiota.-Volvió a hablar Iwaizumi.

-¿Te estas disculpando o insultándome?-Pregunto Oikawa

-Ambas.

-¿Q-qué es lo que sentías entonces?-Oikawa parecía nervioso y se podía ver `por como le temblaban las manos.

-¿Sirve de algo decirlo? Ya lo sabes.-Iwaizumi desvió la mirada del contrario.

-No lo sé, soy un idiota vale y vas a tener que explicármelo.-El castaño estaba cada vez más atento a las expresiones del mayor , como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Te voy a echar de menos…-1 , 2 ,3 segundos.- Mierdikawa

-Hasta para momentos así me tienes que insultar.-El contrario parecía haberse avergonzado por las palabras de Iwaizumi.

-Siempre lo haré.-Ahora era el pelinegro quién estaba avergonzado , se sentía como un jodido cursi y quería cavar un agujero para no salir de ahí nunca.

-Ya lo decía yo.-Oikawa sonreía de oreja a oreja, se levantó de su cama y corrió a aplastar a su amigo en un abrazo.  
Mi Iwa-chan es un tsundere.

Estuvieron así un rato pero no tanto como acostumbraban pero si más de lo necesario que estarían dos personas que únicamente eran amigos , ambos parecían necesitar la compañía del contrario más que nunca.  
Ambos escuchaban los latidos del contrario e Iwaizumi como el castaño temblaba un poco , seguramente porque estaría nervioso al igual que él.  
Iwaizumi pasó la mano por la espalda de Oikawa y le dio dos palmaditas , como si fuera un bebé.  
Pasaban los minutos y ambos seguían en esa posición, quien los viera diría que eran raros por estar en esa postura para nada cómodo pero a ellos parecía no importarles en lo absoluto.  
Finalmente y para desgracia de ambos fue Oikawa el primero en separarse del abrazo.

-Que sepas que no te he perdonado , todavía me debes algo.-Respondió con las mejillas levemente rojas y el entrecejo fruncido.De verdad que era un idiota o eso fue lo que pensó el mayor.

-No te debo nada idiota.

-IWA-CHAN por una vez deja de ser un jodido amargado.

-Está bien…¿y que mierda se supone que quieres?

-Todavía no es el momento soldado.-Dijo Oikawa con una voz extrañamente grave para su tono.

-Vete a la mierda 

-Por ser tan gruñón es que sólo te aguanto yo.

-Pues te jodes , yo tengo que aguantar a un alienígena que tiene complejo de diva.

Ambos estuvieron así un rato discutiendo mientras se reían de vez en cuando y eso significaba que aquel asunto estaba arreglado.  
Oikawa le comentó al mayor que le apetecía ir al jardín , el mayor terminó aceptando a pesar de la calor que hacía ahí afuera .

-Iwa-chan por la tarde iremos a la playa…-Oikawa iba hablando a medida que ambos bajaban las escaleras , uno más lento que el otro.  
Iwaizumi recibió un mensaje de Matsukawa que decía

*¿Ha vuelto contigo el idiota de Oikawa?*  
Aquel mensaje lo confundió un poco pero le respondió a Matsukawa diciéndole que el castaño estaba con él y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Vamos Iwa-chan o debería decirte ¿lisiado-chan?-Oikawa se estaba metiendo con él y quería pegarle una colleja como hacía usualmente pero Iwaizumi en ese momento eliminó esa opción de su cabeza porque sentía que había dejado de pensar al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de su amigo, era bonita.

Aquella parecía una escena digna de un cuadro , Oikawa lo miraba sonriente , sus cabellos se mecían suavemente con la brisas veraniega , sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas producto del calor de verano pero lo más bello de escena no era aquello sino que la felicidad de aquel idiota había vuelto y esa sonrisa se la estaba dedicando a él.Se sentía egoísta por pensar aquello pero también estaba empezando a pensar que quizás si tuviera celos de Ushiwaka por haberse confesado antes que…*spoiler*  
Quizás Kenma tenía razón.

……………………………………………………  
Hello hello ,aquí la autora.Muchas gracias por leer.  
Solo quería comentar que muchas gracias por los comentarios y sinceramente no se muy bien como responderlos por esta plataforma pero que muchas gracias.Enviaré mensajes privados para agradeceros.

Otra cosa que me gustaría decir es que durante el próximo mes y medio sólo publicaré una vez a la semana porque estoy en época de exámenes y aunque tenga varios capítulos escritos me demoro mucho en corregir y demás.  
Pero subiré capítulo TODOS LOS LUNES.

Pues eso muchas gracias y bye bye.


	7. 7º Sentimientos en flor

7º Sentimientos en flor 

Aquel era su último día de estancia en el hostal y por lo tanto su último día en la playa , lo más inteligente hubiera sido aprovechar el día lo máximo posible pero en aquel momento parecía que cuatro personas estaban compartiendo la misma neurona y que esa neurona se había quedado dormida hasta el mediodía.  
La mañana apenas había sido aprovechada por ninguno de ellos , incluida para Matsukawa que parecía ser sino el más responsable y madrugador del grupo este también había terminado quedándose dormido.

En cambio horas más tarde por la tarde aprovecharon para salir a comer todos juntos. Habían comprado comida para ellos pero ese era su último día ahí por lo que no encontraron conveniente el ir de nuevo al supermercado ya que se iban a ir a la mañana siguiente.  
Fueron a un restaurante italiano que resultó estar bastante cerca del hostal .Ninguno de ellos había desayunado por la que aquella iba a ser su primera comida.  
Cuando Iwaizumi buscó en internet un restaurante cerca aquel fue el primer resultado que le apareció en la pantalla , el hambre les podía así que no se lo pensaron mucho.

Su primer plan para el día era ir a la playa desde temprano para que no les pegara mucho el sol e Iwaizumi pudiese al menos meter los pies en el agua sin toda la gente ahí pero como era relativamente tarde y el sol ya pegaba bastante fuerte decidieron posponerlo a la noche.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro sentados , esperando a que les atendieran , el lugar parecía acogedor y a pesar de que había varios clientes estos no hacían mucho ruido.  
El restaurante tenía un ambiente bastante tranquilo.  
Tras llegar el camarero y dejarles un vaso de agua a cada uno antes de apuntar sus respectivos pedidos vieron como otros dos clientes entraban al restaurante ya que su mesa les proporcionaba esa vista.  
Eran los chicos del Karasuno , Daichi y Suga concretamente.

Makki no se lo pensó mucho y antes de preguntárselo al resto se levantó un poco de su lugar para llamar al dúo de Karasuno , estos en cuanto los vieron tras estar un poco confundidos durante un par de segundos se acercaron hasta ellos.

-Muy buenas.-Dijo Daichi mientras los miraba.

-¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí? 

-Supongo que lo mismo que a vosotros ...el hambre.-Volvió a responder el ex capitán del Karasuno.

Iwaizumi hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que se sentaran con ellos y así lo hicieron.

-Tenemos un hueco libre para comer a esta hora y como este lugar está relativamente cerca de la playa pues ...en verdad es por el aire acondicionado.-Bromeó suga mientras se sentaba.

Tras volver el camarero con los pedidos de los chicos del seijoh este mismo les tomo nota a los otros dos.

-¿Y cómo es que trabajáis aquí y no en Miyagi?-Preguntó Matsukawa.

-Aquí pagan bastante bien y queremos sacar lo máximo que podamos para cuando vayamos a la universidad.-Respondió Suga.

-Queremos vivir juntos.-añadió el castaño de pelo corto.

-Vaya vaya -habló esta vez hanamaki.- No quiero parecer cotilla porque demasiadas preguntas os estamos haciendo ya pero ¿Sois pareja?

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por la risa del peligris.

-¿Tan obvios somos? Daichi y yo llevamos un año saliendo.-respondió con una sonrisa

-Nosotros 2 meses.-Respondió Hanamaki, hacía referencia a que estaba saliendo con Matsukawa.  
En cuanto Oikawa escuchó eso escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Iwaizumi mientras parecía intentar asimilar todo aquello.La cara de Iwaizumi quien tras secarse se levantó un par de centímetros para pegarle un colleja que resonó en todo el restaurante.

-¡¡IWA-CHAN!!-Le reclamó mientras se tocaba adolorido-...¿cómo es que vosotros dos estáis saliendo? ¿y no me lo habéis contado? A...a VUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO.-Parecía que Oikawa acababa de descubrir el hallazgo del siglo.

-No eres nuestro mejor amigo.-Respondieron Hanamaki y Matsukawa a la vez

-Eso...ha dolido ¿Cómo habéis podido traicionarme de esta manera?-Oikawa fingía que lloraba mientras hablaba.

-Y tú trozo de mierda ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías?-habló esta vez Iwaizumi quien tenía el servilletero en las manos porque seguía cogiendo servilletas para secarse.

-Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste...traidor-Oikawa señalaba a Iwaizumi con el dedo como si tuviera cinco años mentales , hecho sobre el que todos los presentes en la mesa podían confirmar que era cierto.

-Ya bueno…-Daichi parecía un poco nervioso porque con el escándalo que estaban montando habían llamado la atención de bastantes clientes.

En cuanto a Suga este parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquella situación porque aunque Oikawa no le caía muy bien en el pasado y ahora parecía que se le estaba haciendo una persona más soportable .Aunque le era divertido ver al moreno sufrir un poco.

Tras estar varios minutos conversando mientras comían con los ex miembros del karasuno que se tuvieron que retirar debido a que tenían que volver a sus puestos de trabajo en la playa pero quedaron en verse una vez volvieran Miyagi dentro de dos semanas cuando su contrato acabase .  
Cosa que a Oikawa seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia, el rencor de diva era ya parte de su personalidad.

Los cuatro restantes se quedaron un rato más, un rato de sufrimiento para Matsukawa y Hanamaki quienes estaban siendo interrogados de manera bastante intensa por su ex capitán sobre el hecho de haber “desvelado” que eran pareja.

Los chicos volvieron al hostal para empezar a empacar sus cosas debido a que iban a volver temprano por la mañana a sus casas.  
En media hora todos habían terminado a excepción de Oikawa quien llevaba más de 10 minutos intentando cerrar su maleta.

-¿Cómo es que no cierra? Si no has comprado tanto…-Maki que estaba en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto que compartían Oikawa e Iwaizumi se calló al ver la cantidad de souvenirs que había comprado el castaño.

-¿Por qué carajos tienes tanto?-Preguntó Iwaizumi quien estaba sentado en su cama mirando el desastre que había montado su mejor amigo.

-Es que le dije a la señorita Orihihime que le traería un llavero y mi madre me pidió postales para enviarselas a mis primos ...y luego la abuela que vive enfrente me pidió un par conchas y…-Oikawa no paraba de enumerar los pedidos que le habían hechos las señoras de su vecindario...la madre de Hajime estaba entre ellas.

-¿Y por qué mi madre te lo pide a ti y no a mi? pedazo de puerco idiota tontikawa.

-Porque no confía en ti.-Respondió el castaño con un sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco confiaría en ti ...eres un desastre-Dijo Maki quien seguí como espectador de aquella ridícula escena.En aquel momento llegó Matsukawa quien tras escuchar aquello le chocó la mano a su novio.

-Iros a la mierda , sobretodo su basurikawa.-Dijo Iwaizumi.

-Pero si esta vez no he dicho nada…-Iwaizumi se levantó y de un golpe bastante fuerte cerró la maleta de Oikawa.

-Que masculino Iwa-chan-Oikawa tenía brillos de emoción en sus ojos.

-Un poco más y haces que nos enamoremos de ti.-Dijo Matsukawa.  
Todos empezaron a reírse tras aquello.

Iwaizumi pudo ver como las mejillas de Oikawa se calentaron un poco y supuso que era por la calor.

Ese mismo día habían quedado en despedir al grupito de Tokio que justo se iba por la noche en bus.Como no quedaba muy lejos Iwaizumi fue capaz de andar hasta el lugar, aunque tenía que admitir que ya apenas notaba el dolor en su pie pero todos le decían que debía de ser más precavido sobre todo Oikawa que parecía una mosca que le incomodaba con sus preguntas sobre si estaba bien o si le dolía.  
Incluso le había propuesto llevarle más de una vez en brazos,Iwaizumi se negó todas veces,

Iwaizumi en parte se sentía feliz de que se preocupase por él pero es que le preguntaba cada jodido minuto y no quería ser una carga de más.Odiaba serlo.  
Cuando llegaron a la estación de buses los chicos de Tokio no habían llegado todavía sino que lo hicieron un par de minutos más tarde.  
Oikawa quería matarlos , odiaba la impuntualidad y más la sonrisa de Bokuto , le parecía un idiota que intentaba caerle bien a todo el mundo lo cual era imposible .  
Al castaño no le gustaban esa clase de facetas.

-¡HEY HEY HEY !-Gritó el chico de cabello en punta, estaba como a 10 metros de ellos pero se le escuchaba como si les estuviera gritando en el oído.

El resto de los chicos de Tokio se acercaron y saludaron de forma muchas más normal menos Kenma porque Kuroo tuvo que quitarle la consola y tardo un poco más en hacerlo.  
El chico rubio miró a Iwaizumi un par de segundos e inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo.El resto empezó a hablar de todo un poco e incluso Bokuto y Oikawa aunque a este último le faltaba muy poco para sacar un bate de donde fuera para pegarle porque el chico búho no paraba de retarlo para que volvieran a jugar un partido del que ya daba por hecho que iba a ganar.

Entonces llegó el bus en el que se tenían que ir.

-Espero que nos podamos ver pronto.-Dijo Kuroo mientras hablaba con Iwaizumi , de alguna forma habían empezado a llevarse mejor después del enfrentamiento en la playa aunque aquello ya era agua pasada para todos.

-Lo mismo digo.-Sonrió Iwaizumi mientras estrechaba la mano con el más alto.

Tenían que irse pronto porque el bus no iba a esperar más de un par de minutos , Akashi había empezado a arrastrar a la antigua estrella de Fukurodani en silencio en dirección al bus.

-AKASHI , AKASHI, ESPERA ESPERA.

-No puedes ir al servicio ahora tendrás que aguantarte.-Respondió Akashi.

-No es eso…¡Todavía no les he dado eso!-Cuando Bokuto terminó de hablar Akashi abrió la boca para soltar un simple “ah” y le soltó.

Bokuto sacó de su maleta una bolsa que contenía varios sobres en los que había colgantes hechos con conchas.

-Como símbolo de nuestra amistad.-Anunció Bokuto sonriente.

-...¿Qué tienes cinco años?-Preguntó Oikawa en voz baja pero el resto fue capaz de escucharle.Se escuchó como Iwaizumi le pegaba una colleja a Tontikawa.

-G-gracias…-Dijo Matsukawa.

-Es un detalle.-Dijo esta vez Makki.

-No ha pegado ojo en toda la noche haciéndolo.-Dijo Kuroo quien estaba metiendo el equipaje en el maletero del bus.  
El autobús pitó para anunciar que tenían que irse.Akashi tuvo que arrastrar de nuevo a Bokuto.

-¡No los perdáis eh , si no os caerá una maldición de 7 años! -Gritó Bokuto desde la ventana del bus.

-No me ha quedado claro…¿Nos ha dado un regalo o un objeto maldito?-Pregunto el pelirosa.  
Todos permanecieron en silencio , se habían quedado sin palabras y sinceramente ninguno sabía que responder.

Hanamaki , Iwaizumi , Oikawa y Matsukawa habían cenado en un puesto de kebab de la zona antes de ir a la playa ya que su única comida había sido la única del restaurante.  
Tras haber llenado sus estómagos jugaron a piedra, papel y tijera para elegir a suertes quien sería el único que volvería al hostal a por sus bañadores para ir a la playa .Tal y com habían concertado horas atrás.  
Esta vez perdió Oikawa.

Minutos más tarde los 3 chicos ya estaban en la playa , se habían sentado frente a la orilla y se estaban refrescando los pies mientras esperaban al moreno.

-He notado que estábais tensos.-Comentó Hanamaki.

-Yo tambien lo he notado-Añadió Matsukawa.

-Lo hemos arreglado-Respondió Iwaizumi mientras evitaba la mirada de los chicos y tenía la vista fija en el agua.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto el chico Matsu.

-¿Si?-Iwaizumi dudo de su propia respuesta

-Que dudes no inspira mucha confianza -Respondió esta vez Maki mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su novio.

-¿Pues que quieres que te diga? Ya sabes como es Oikawa.

-No , no lo sé...es como una ciervo egocéntrico que lo único que hace es decir lo bello y perfecto que es.-Bromeó Matsukawa

-Hace más que eso.-Añadió Iwaizumi.- También te recuerda lo patético que eres según él, es más como una ardilla rencorosa.

Todos empezaron a reírse tras aquello.Oikawa a los pocos segundos apareció con su característica elegancia y sonrisa de idiota. De nuevo hacía de todo un pase de modelos.  
Hanamaki y Iwaizumi tenían ganas de ahogarlo en el agua.

-¿De que hablabais chicos? …¿sabéis que ?No hace falta que me lo digáis , sé de que habláis y es ...de lo extremadamente guapo que estoy hoy.

De repente sucedió algo que no se esperaban porque Matsukawa aprovechó que Oikawa andaba distraído con la finalidad de para ponerse frente a ellos y le puso una zancadilla.  
El pobre terminó con la cara en el suelo.

-Ha sido sin querer, lo siento.-Oikawa traía una bolsa con el recambio y se la tiró en la cara a su atacante.

Estuvieron divirtiéndose, haciendo bromas entre ellos y sobre todo mucho bullying hacia a Oikawa durante un rato bastante largo.  
Más tarde se cambiaron en unos vestuarios que había habilitado en la playa.

Iwaizumi no podía nadar por el esguince a pesar de que ya apenas le dolía el pie pero siguió en la orilla .Estuvo jugando con la arena que tenía alrededor suya.

El resto del grupo se baño , se ahogaron entre ellos varias veces y minutos más tarde Oikawa se dió la vuelta para bucear solo por las aguas en las que apenas había nadie.  
Estaba bastante oscuro ya que era de noche por lo que apenas había gente, la playa estaba siendo iluminada por unos pocos focos pero sobre todo por la luz de luna.  
Cuando Oikawa volvió a mirar al dúo que estaba con él en el mar se volvió a la orilla con Hajime , estaban asquerosamente acaramelados y no quería vomitar su kebap en el agua.

-Iwa-chan ...son tan cursis que me da asco.-había empezado a exagerar.

-No mientas , lo que te da es envidia.-Respondió Iwaizumi quien había dejado de jugar con la arena para prestarle la excesiva atención que necesitaba su amigo.

-Pues un poco.-Admitió avergonzado, no pudo evitar imaginarse a él con su mejor amigo en aquella situación lo que provocó un hormigueo en el estómago.  
Se había emocionado de sólo pensarlo, se quedó unos minutos con aquella idea en su mente.

-Demasiado tiempo sin novia mierdikawa.-Intentaba picarle un poco

-Y sin novio.-Respondió sin pensarlo Oikawa.Iwaizumi al escuchar aquello lo miró sorprendido.

-No tengo constancia de eso burro ¿Eres bisexual y no lo sabía? Si yo no te hubiera contado eso seguro que estarías haciendo un drama.

-Todavía no he salido con ningún chico.

-¿Todavía? Mierdikawa escupe ¿Quién es tu próxima víctima?

-No le digas víctima que yo puedo ser un buen novio.-respondió con un puchero en sus labios Oikawa

-Eso es que hay alguien.-Iwaizumi tragó saliva,notó como se le tensaba el cuerpo.Se sintió angustiado ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-No quiero hablar del tema

-Es ¿Ushiwaka?-Oikawa lo miró asqueado tras escuchar aquello.

-NO joder no , que asco .No es nadie ...olvida lo que he dicho-Respondió Oikawa.  
El pelinegro podía haber insistido pero para ser sincero no quería saber más y no por falta de interés sino más bien al contrario.  
Era como si no quisiera afrontar la realidad.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban el agua e intentaban no ver como sus otros dos amigos se besaban.

-Me alegro por ellos.-Respondió Oikawa feliz, estaba sentado con las piernas pegadas a su pecho.

-Yo también.-Iwaizumi sonreía mientras continuó jugando con la arena.

-Oye Iwa-chan…-Oikawa iba a seguir hablando pero Matsukawa empezó a gritar para llamarle y que fuera con ellos.-  
Yo…

-Deberías de ir con ellos.-Iwaizumi sintió que iba a escuchar algo que no quería escuchar.

-Pero...está bien, puede esperar.-Oikawa le mostró una sonrisa apagada mientras se levantaba.

Antes de volver al agua Oikawa se giró para mirarle de nuevo.  
El moreno tenía el pelo mojado y se le había pegado el el flequillo a la frente y a pesar de que sabía que tenía el cuerpo frío debido al agua este tenía las mejillas rojas.  
Iwaizumi se quedó atontado mirando esa escena de Oikawa, lo llevaba mirando casi toda su vida y cada vez le costaba más contenerse,cada vez lo veía de manera diferente .Más intensa.  
Sus hormonas de adolescente no paraban de jugar con él.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo.-Oikawa completó la frase con una sonrisa y se giró para entrar al agua.

Oikawa tenía razón , aquel día estaba más guapo que nunca.  
Pensó Iwaizumi mientra lo miraba irse.

Al día siguiente aproximadamente a las 12 del mediodía habían llegado a Miyabi, los chicos se despidieron en la estación de buses y cada uno caminó hasta su casa.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi al ser vecinos caminaron gran parte del camino juntos y como él último nombrado llegaba antes a su casa se despidieron en la entrada de la casa del pelinegro.  
Aunque habían quedado en verse al próximo día.

Cuando Oikawa estaba a unos pocos metros de su casa divisó en la distancia una figura bastante alta y que se le hacía bastante conocida.  
Era Ushiwaka con un ramo de flores en la puerta de su casa.  
Oikawa Tooru tenía ganas de morirse y de dar media vuelta pero era tarde porque el otro ya le había visto y se estaba acercando a él.

Una huida a tiempo contaba como una victoria.

……………………….  
Hey hey hey, antes que nada sé que dije que iba a subir la actualización el lunes pero me he dado cuenta de que me es mucho más cómodo pasarlo a el viernes.  
Sorry y bueno como siempre , gracias por leer.

Bye bye.


	8. 8ºLos sentimientos de Wakatoshi Ushijima

8ºLos sentimientos de Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Oikawa había huído , vaya que si lo había hecho el problema era que Ushijima le había seguido por diez minutos.El antiguo capitán del Aoba johsai había llegado al punto de que se había recorrido su barrio corriendo y el contrario hizo lo mismo pero con un gran ramo de rosas en sus manos sin tirar un sólo pétalo y además sin despeinarse.

-¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres vaca?-Preguntó Oikawa alterado y enfadado tras de una vez girarse y enfrentar su cruel destino: hablar con Ushiwaka.

-Hablar.-Respondió tan serio como siempre.

-Yo no quiero hablar.

-Pero yo si.

-Ya te he dicho que no.-Oikawa empezó a caminar de espaldas debido a que el contrario se estaba acercando demasiado para el gusto de este.

-Oikawa.-Parecía un poco desesperado

-No.-Había fruncido el ceño nervioso

-Me gustas.-Volvió a confesarse.

Oikawa sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara y no sabía si era por el enfado o por la vergüenza , de todas formas quería patear al contrario.

-Bueno tú a mi no me gustas vaca.-Respondió Oikawa de manera arrogante , quería pensar que le había salido solo porque era su manera de ser pero también pensó que si era cruel él contrario terminaría cansandose y no insistiría más.  
Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente Ushijima se había pasado 3 años recordandole que tenía que haber ido a su instituto e incluso más de una vez le había entregado los papeles de intercambio.Oikawa como era evidente los había tirado a la basura.

-¿No te gustan los hombres?-Preguntó curioso.

-No es eso , soy bisexual. Él que no me gusta eres tú.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres tú.-Oikawa cruzó los brazos mientras hablaba , parecía estar poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Pero tú me gustas.-Cuando Ushijima volvió a decir aquello Oikawa notó como sus vecinas cotillas que pasaban por esa calle estaban atentas a su conversación.

-Que tú a mi no joder. Pesado.

-Deberíamos intentarlo , déjame intentarlo.-Oikawa sabía a que se refería pero aún así decidió preguntar aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir de ello.

-Enamorarte Tooru.-Fue la respuesta de Ushijima.

Oikawa pensó que su mañana no podía ir a peor hasta que notó como alguien lo agarraba del hombro tras rodearlo con su brazo.

-¿De que mierda estás hablando Ushiwaka?-Era Iwaizumi quien lo había rodeado y parecía cabreado .Oikawa de alguna forma temió que los hubiera escuchado , no quería tener un malentendido justo con el chico que le gustaba. Sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

-No es de tu incumbencia pero te lo diré.-Oikawa notó como el brazo de Iwaizumi se tensaba al escuchar aquello , seguramente se habría enfadado más al escucharlo.Se giró para verlo y evidentemente, era raro verlo enfadado o indignado con alguien que no fuese él mismo.-Me gusta Tooru.

-No le llames Tooru.

-¿Por qué ? Es su nombre.-Preguntó inocentemente el ex capitán de Shiratorizawa

Oikawa permaneció en silencio mientras observaba y analizaba atentamente la situación. El pelinegro apartó su brazo y se acercó un poco al más alto de los tres.  
Toda esa situación a Oikawa empezaba a parecerle una escena típica de película romántica aunque su mejor amigo parecía únicamente querer sacarle de aquel lío.Como hacía siempre.

-¿Acaso estáis saliendo?-Preguntó Ushijima

-No pero…-Por fin habló Oikawa.

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad.-Respondió con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios Ushijima.

-Ya te he dicho que no vaca.

Cada vez más gente los observaba al punto de que había empezado a incomodar al más alto de los tres.  
Ushijima ignoró a Iwaizumi y le entregó el ramo de rosas a Oikawa.

-Te llamaré Tooru.-Ushijima se dió la vuelta para irse caminando igual de tranquilo.

-¡Qué no me llames así!-Reclamó Oikawa enfadado mientras levantaba el ramo con un tonta intención de pegarle con él.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa hicieron contacto visual, el pelinegro se veía molesto y aunque Oikawa también lo estaba no se le notaba , más bien parecía confundido.

-Iwa-chan…

-¿Te está acosando ese idiota?-Preguntó Iwaizumi mientras arrugaba la nariz.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Me dijiste que te mandaba mensajes todos los días y el otro día saliste con él y se te confesó .

-No parece tener malas intenciones , no me malentiendas porque no me gusta esa vaca , es un pesado , le odio y ojala que de verdad un día llegue a atragantarse con su propia saliva y se muera pero…

-¿pero?-Preguntó Iwaizumi aunque el contrario respondió hasta pasados aproximadamente unos 30 segundos.

-¿No crees que soy increíble? hasta mi archienemigo se ha enamorado de mi.-Dijo orgulloso de mi mismo-  
Aunque lo entiendo , mi atractivo es indiscutible , soy inteligente…-Antes de que terminase de hablar Iwaizumi le parado al haberle una colleja.

-Eres gilipollas.

-Pero jodidamente atractivo Iwa-chan.-Añadió mientras se acariciaba adolorido donde había sido golpeado.

-Igual de atractivo que el culo de mono.-Respondió mientras se iba Iwa.-  
He venido porque mi madre quería que te diera esto.  
-Respondió mientras le entregaba una bolsa con tappers.-  
Son galletas que ha hecho para agradecerte lo de los souvenirs...yo mejor me voy ya , no vaya a ser que vuelva tu querido Ushijima para regalarte un caballo.

-Iwa-chan…-Le dio el ramo.-He pensado en tirarlas porque vienen de esa vaca pero puedes dárselas a tu madre , sé que le gustan las rosas.-Dijo mientras agarraba una de las galletas y se la comía.

-¿Quieres que le lleve a mi madre algo que viene de ese engendro?

-Tienes razón , es una falta de respeto de todo un caballero como yo.-Iwaizumi hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquello y agarró el ramo.

-Ya me encargo yo trozo de mierda.Hasta luego mierdikawa.-Iwaizumi se dió la vuelta.

-Por cierto Iwa-chan, has estado genial.-Confesó Oikawa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ten cuidado o vas a engordar mucho.-Oikawa no entendió aquello hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de las galletas y tampoco pudo ver como el pelinegro se había sonrojado levemente por el comentario que había hecho hace unos segundos.

-¡Iwa-chan eres cruel! Sabes que tengo un tipazo,-Respondió de manera infantil el castaño mientras se terminaba la galleta que estaba comiendo.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ushijima caminó hasta su casa , su expresión permanecía igual de seria que siempre y a causa de ello a menudo muchos le decían que era alguien que carecía de sentimientos lo cual no era cierto.  
Era un adolescente normal o al menos eso le gustaba pensar porque al igual que el resto él también sentía , no era de piedra.Ushijima ,lloraba , reía e incluso se había enamorado pero su problema se encontraba en que no sabía como expresar aquellos sentimientos o al menos no lo hacía de la manera correcta. ¿Acaso había una forma de hacerlo bien?Tenía mucho que aprender.

¿Pero quién podía culparlo de ello? No había hecho nada malo.Ushijima Wakatoshi pertenecía a una familia que desde pequeño le había enseñado que mostrarse débil era patético y que no debía de dejar que nadie le viera así porque podían tomar ventaja de ello.

Ushiwaka había sido criado mayormente por su abuela debido a que sus padres no estaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa debido a sus trabajos.  
Su abuela no era una persona cálida y amable pero tampoco era cruel y fría con él, se notaba que quería a su nieto pero era una mujer de carácter difícil.

Volviendo al presente Ushijima sentía como el sol ese día pegaba más fuerte de lo usual pero no por ello odiaba el verano , era capaz de soportarlo lo que no soportaba era la imagen que tenía en su mente de Oikawa junto a Iwaizumi.  
No entendía muy bien esa frustración pero supuso que según lo que había leído en libros aquello era lo que la gente denominaba como “celos”.  
Decidió mentalmente en pensar en algo alegre , el día en el que se dió cuenta de que se había enamorado de Oikawa Tooru.

\-----------------FLASHBACK---------------

La primera vez que vió a Oikawa fue en el último curso de primaria , ambos acudían al mismo colegio pero debido a que siempre les había tocado en clases distintas ninguno supo nada del otro hasta que se realizó una excursión a una montaña para enseñarle a los alumnos aspectos sobre la naturaleza de manera práctica y divertida.  
Para aquella excursión reunieron a todas las clases del último curso.

Ushijima desde que era pequeño era alguien reservado , no tímido porque era capaz de expresar su opinión con alguien pero sólo si era extremadamente necesario.   
Los niños de su clase pensaban que era raro porque casi no se relacionaba con ellos pero realmente no era culpa del chico porque después de las clases estaba apuntado a clases particulares y después de eso tenía entrenamientos de natación , lo que provocaba que su tiempo para entablar amistades se redujera bastante.

De vuelta al día de su excursión los profesores les dijeron que debían permanecer en grupos de 3 en caso de que se perdieran y para aprender a trabajar en equipo.Antes de darse cuenta Ushijima se había quedado sin grupo porque el resto de sus compañeros ya se habían puesto con otros por lo que su profesor le dijo que se pusiera con alguien de otra clase. Fue entonces cuando mientras hablaba con su profesor interrumpió un chico de cabello negro.

-Profesor nos falta alguien ¿podemos ser sólo dos?-El chaval era Iwaizumi , de pequeño tenía el cabello incluso más corto que en la actualidad y siempre tenía tiritas en la cara.Ushijima lo veía siempre en el recreo saltando y trepando árboles por lo que supuso que las tiritas se debían a sus interminables aventuras.

-Wakatoshi no tiene grupo así que se puede poner con vosotros-Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa a ambos.

-Está bien.-Ushijima permaneció en silencio y simplemente siguió al otro hasta donde estaba el otro chico del grupo.

Cuando vio al otro chico con una caja que tenía insectos y una lupa se le hizo de lo más raro porque supuestamente ellos iban a estudiar los árboles no los bichos.

-El profesor ha dicho que se una a nuestro grupo , él es..¿Cómo te llamabas’-Preguntó curioso el chico de las cejas cortas.

-Ushijima.-Fue lo único que respondió, 

Oikawa dejó la caja en el suelo y le prestó atención al tercer integrante.

-Eres muy alto.-Y era cierto porque de hecho Ushijima era el más del último curso , lo cual nunca le había importado mucho porque aquello según su abuela significaba que era un chico sano.  
Ushijima no respondió, sólo pensaba en que iba a cenar esa noche porque tenía hambre.Al no obtener respuesta Oikawa añadio un comentario más.

-También eres raro.

La excursión fue relativamente normal , siempre y cuando normal significase que bichos por el monte y que por ello Iwaizumi terminase gritándole y propiciando algún que otro golpe al castaño.

A cada grupo les habían entregado un cuaderno en el que debían de responder algunas preguntas sobre la naturaleza pero el único que termino haciéndolo fue Ushijima porque aquel dúo estaba demasiado distraído haciendo ...Ushijima no era seguro de que era lo que hacían porque cada 10 segundos cambiaban de actividad.  
Aquello era lo que su abuela le decía que eran los idiotas pero Wakatoshi no entendía porque le relajaba verlos tan tranquilos y en parte divirtiéndose , quizás los envidiaba.

Al final del día los chicos volvieron al bus que les devolvería a su casa, Ushijima en lugar de volverse al bus que le correspondía terminó yendo en el mismo que aquellos dos chicos.

-Apenas has dicho nada hoy ¿Te duele el estómago?-Preguntó Iwaizumi al ver al chico distraído por el paisaje de la ventana.  
Ushijima sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- A lo mejor es que tiene diarrea.-Soltó Oikawa con una sonrisa en sus labios.Iwaizumi le pegó tras escuchar aquello.

-No creo. ¿no?

Oikawa e Iwaizumi empezaron a hablar de un programa de dibujos animados que iban a ver cuando llegasen a sus casas.

-Oye y... ¿a ti te gusta?-Preguntó esta vez Oikawa

-No sé de que habláis.

-¿Acaso no ves la tele o que?-bromeó Iwaizumi.

-No.-Los otros dos al verlo abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿y eso por qué?

-Mis padres no me dejan 

-¿y qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?

-La abuela dice que mi tiempo libre son las ocho horas de sueño.

Al dúo contrario les costaba creerse lo que escuchaban pero el chico no parecía mentir , de hecho hablaba con una sinceridad que podía llegar a ser aterradora.

-Deberías de divertirte más...tienes que decirle a tu abuela lo que quieres hacer.  
Es una mierda.

Cuando Oikawa pronunció aquella palabrota la profesora que estaba a solo un par de asientos de distancia lo escuchó y tras reñirle le dijo que se cambiase de asiento para que se sentase junto a él, quería hacerle entender a Oikawa que decir ese tipo de palabras estaba mal.

Iwaizumi y ushijima se quedaron solos y en silencio pero justo antes de bajar del bus el chico de pelo negro habló.

-Es un idiota pero tiene razón.

Aquella era la primera vez que Wakatoshi había escuchado aquello, pensaba y pensaba pero nunca pensó que realmente fuera necesario decirle a su abuela como se sentía y de paso había aprendido una nueva palabrota.


	9. 9.Los sentimientos de Wakatoshi Ushijima : Segunda parte.

9ºLos sentimientos de Wakatoshi Ushijima :segunda parte.

Después de la graduación de primaria Ushijima no volvió a ver a ninguno de lo dos chicos con los que había estado en la excursión al menos no hasta varios meses más tarde.  
El día posterior a aquella salida Ushijima decidió hablar con su abuela sobre lo que realmente quería, no odiaba la natación y de hecho le resultaba entretenido pero ni de lejos le le apasionaba como el volleyball.  
La abuela de Ushijima no se opuso a la petición de su nieto , después de todo lo único que quería ella era ver a su nieto sano y que mejor forma que haciendo deporte , aunque Ushijima había seguido con su ajetreado horario no se enfadó ni se quejó en ningún momento porque después de todo podía divertirse jugando al volleyball.

Wakatoshi se había unido al equipo de volley de la preparatoria a la que acudía, sorprendentemente era un chico con talento pero que se esforzaba el doble que los chicos de su equipo , lo que hizo que desde su primer año el entrenador decidiera que Ushijima fuera un titular.   
El chico salía todas las mañanas a correr desde temprano antes de que empezasen las clases porque el resto del día a pesar de que en los entrenamientos también realizasen actividades de atletismo a Ushijima le gustaba entrenar y disfrutar del ambiente de la frescura mañanera.

Aquella era una mañana como otra cualquiera o al menos eso parecía. La situación que marcó la diferencia se la encontró Ushiwaka a un par de metros.  
Era uno de los chicos con los que había estado en la excursión.Parecía estar entrenando también , estaba haciendo un pequeño circuito en una zona aislada del parque donde la gente solía ir a hacer deporte.  
Wakatoshi se detuvo y miró desde la lejanía a aquel chico, observaba y analizaba como corría en zigzag , como sus cabellos castaños se le habían pegado a la frente debido al sudor e incluso como la camiseta blanca se transparentaba un poco debido a la misma razón.  
Ushijima pensó dos cosas en aquel momento:   
¿Cómo se llamaba el chico? y que sudaba bastante a pesar del frío que hacía.

Desde hacía meses Ushijima no había vuelto a pensar en aquel chico desde entonces , sus palabras le habían motivado hace un par de meses atrás pero él no tenía tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera el voley pero al día siguiente de haberlo encontrado de nuevo entrenando en el parque Ushijima no dejo de pensar en él y a menudo se hacía varias preguntas ¿En que preparatoria estaba? ¿Se había unido a algún club divertido? pero sobre todo ¿Se habría unido también a un club de volley?

Pasaron varias semanas en la que no lo había vuelto a ver a pesar de que más de una vez se había pasado por aquel parque sobre la misma hora pero era imposible dar con él y Ushijima estaba empezando a sentirse lo que su abuela denominaría como “asqueroso acosador”

Finalmente el día que volvió a verlo fue el día que su entrenador le había informado a él y al equipo de que tendrían un partido de práctica con una preparatoria vecina.  
Cuando se encontró con él de nuevo el castaño estuvo acompañado de otro chaval la mayoría del tiempo y ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a ellos.

El partido fue bien para el equipo contrario pero no para el de Ushijima , perdieron.  
La preparatoria de Wakatoshi era de las más fuertes e importantes que había pero aquel partido fue únicamente para los chicos de primero de ambas escuelas y parecía que los de su curso no estaban al nivel de los del equipo contrario.  
Ushijima había perdido pero en parte no le importaba porque al ver la sonrisa del contrario quien estaba celebrando con sus compañeros le ¿hacía feliz?sinceramente No sabía como sentirse sobre aquello.  
Varios chicos de su equipo se desanimaron por la derrota pero a él le entraron deseos de superarse a sí mismo como jugador.Quería estar a la altura de sus propias expectativas y no perder en un futuro partido.

Finalizó el partido y los miembros de cada equipo se alinearon frente al del contrario para despedirse cordialmente el uno del otro.Wakatoshi vió en la camiseta del castaño lo que supuso que sería la inicial de su apellido, era una O.  
Definitivamente quería y necesitaba saber como se llamaba por lo que tras acercarse a ellos les dijo que se alegraba de haber jugado con ellos aquel partido.  
El chico de pelo negro quien había estado junto al castaño la mayor parte del tiempo abrió los ojos sorprendido al fijarse bien en quien tenía delante suya , apenas habían pasado unos meses pero estaban en etapa de crecimiento por lo que habían cambiado bastante en relativamente poco tiempo y a eso había que sumarle el hecho de que apenas tuvieron interacciones durante la primaria.

-Perdona pero me suena tu cara ¿te conozco de algo?-preguntó iwaizumi.

Oikawa quien se estaba atando los cordones no prestó atención a la conversación y tras ello su entrenador los llamó diciéndoles que debían de marcharse.

-Me habré equivocado...lo siento.-volvió a responder Iwaizumi al no recibir respuesta de Ushijima.  
Vamos estúpido Oikawa tenemos que irnos.

Ambos chicos se fueron y Oikawa lo miró de reojo antes de despedirse de manera casual con él..

Ushijima no había podido decir una palabra de nuevo pero si que podía sacar algo bueno del aquel día ,ya sabía como se llamaba el castaño.  
Oikawa, era un nombre que no iba a olvidar.

Los años siguientes de preparatoria el equipo de Ushijima había mejorado considerablemente al igual que él mismo.El único problema era que la rivalidad entre ambos había crecido de forma poco competitiva, los miembros de su equipo no eran muy amistosos y si tenían un objetivo en concreto eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera para ello.Aquello incluía el hecho de ser más agresivos durante las jugadas.

Ushijima más de una vez había intentado establecer conversación con el contrario pero no parecía encontrar el momento adecuado ni las palabras adecuadas y Oikawa se mostraba a la defensiva cada vez que intentaba hablar con él.

No fue hasta cuando el equipo de Oikawa perdió en las finales cuando Ushijima tras la reja del campo logró encontrar un hueco par hablar con el contrario.

-Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido.-Fueron las palabras del más alto , Ushijima no mentía de verdad sentía que se había esforzado y había sobrepasado sus límites. Se sentía orgulloso de haber jugado con alguien tan bueno como Oikawa.

Cuando Oikawa lo miró en aquel momento le entraron ganas de llorar de rabia , no tenía suficiente con haber perdido que además aquel chico tenía que venir a recordarle que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno.  
Ushijima no había usado las palabras ideales y de nuevo no habló en el momento adecuado pero no se dio cuenta de aquello hasta semanas más tarde.

El más bajo se levantó del suelo y lo miró con odio.

-Un día serás tú el que esté en este otro lado de la cancha derrotado, yo Oikawa Tooru .-Gimoteó y se mordió el labio para evitar romper en llanto.Aquello le frustraba y le avergonzaba.-  
Te ganaré.

Oikawa se dió la vuelta y Ushijima de nuevo no volvió saber de él hasta semanas más tarde.

Ushijima se mudó a otro barrio el verano antes de entrar a secundaria, parecía un verano tranquilo pero él no dejó de entrenar ni un sólo día y todos los días acudía a ese parque con la esperanza de encontrarse a Oikawa Tooru.Aunque él mismo no entendía porque hacía aquello , curiosidad quizás.  
Para su desgracia no pudo verlo ni él último día antes de la mudanza.

Comenzó la secundario, Wakatoshi había entrado en Shiratorizawa y Oikawa en Aoba Johsai pero a pesar de ellos ambos no paraban de recibir información del otro.La gente había empezado a compararlos como los jugadores estrella de sus equipos.  
A medida que pasaban los años Ushijima notaba como cada vez se creaba una especie de brecha que crecía cada vez más y más.Cuanto más quería acercarse a Oikawa este se alejaba más de él y Wakatoshi no entendía la razón.  
¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal’

Hubo una vez que tras un partido Ushiwaka le comentó a Oikawa la idea de transferirse a su instituto añadiendo que Shiratorizawa sabría sacarle todo el potencial que tenía.  
Ushijima no entendía porque después de recordarle lo bueno que era Oikawa no paraba de pensar que lo estaba menospreciando.  
Oikawa le mandó a la mierda y se marchó de nuevo.

Un día Ushijima le comentó a su compañero de equipo a quien consideraba una especie de amigo sobre aquello , era un chico que podía parecer un poco lento pero en cuanto Ushijima le contó su historia con Oikawa le dijo que en vez de tener todas esas preguntas en su cabeza que quizás tendría que preguntárselo a su corazón.  
Ushijima seguía sin entenderlo.

Estaba ya en su último año de secundaria durante los preliminares antes de poder ir a los nacionales cuando pudo volver a hablar con Oikawa después de este junto a Iwaizumi intentasen evitarlo una y otra vez.  
Oikawa y Ushijima se encontraban en un pasillo del recinto alejados del jaleo de las personas que se encontraban ahí por el torneo.

-¿Sabes por qué quería que vinieras a Shiratorizawa?-Preguntó Ushijima.

-¿Para intentar humillarme? ¿como carajo quieres que lo sepa?-Escupió con palabras Oikawa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sabes que te valoro como jugador y por eso quería que vinieses.

Oikawa lo miró confundido pero no siguió hablando.

-Pero no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza.-Volviò a hablar Ushijima

-¿acaso eres un acosador?-dijo el más bajo.

-No lo sé , por eso te pregunto.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, silencio que rompió Oikawa.

-Mira no tengo tiempo , tengo un partido en 15 minutos.-Intentó marcharse pero fue detenido por la mano de Ushijima.  
Ushijima lo conocía desde hacía años pero nunca tuvo ninguna especie de contacto físico con el moreno.Cuando rozó su mano Oikawa la apartó de inmediato y se fue pero Ushijima se quedó ahí quieto mientras lo miraba marcharse.No era la primera vez que tenían un momento incómodo pero esa fue la primera vez que le dolía tanto el rechazo del contrario.  
Aquel día vio como Seijoh perdía contra el Karasuno, vio como se marchaban derrotados y no podía quitarle la vista de Oikawa animando a su equipo, no quería que se desmoronansen pero ni él mismo podía hacerlo.

A Ushijima le entraron ganas de bajar las gradas de correr y abrazarlo aún si este volvía a apartarle.Le angustiaba verlo así y el no haber podido jugar con él un último partido le dolía.  
Le dolía el corazón y entonces se preguntó aquello que le había dicho Tendou ¿Que era lo que realmente le pasaba con Oikawa Tooru?  
Era confuso entenderlo pero no..quizás ahora que lo volvía a pensar no le parecía imposible el hecho haberse enamorado de Oikawa Tooru.

Wakatoshi Ushijima a sus 17 años había pasado por múltiples experiencias y sufrido por esas mismas experiencias pero en aquel momento fue la primera vez que lo sentía.  
Sentía el dolor y el rechazo de la persona de la cual estaba enamorado.  
Se sentía frustrado por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\-----------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------

Mientras volvía a su casa Ushijima decidió no tomar el bus de vuelta , hacía tiempo que no se paseaba por aquel barrio o al menos no por una zona en la que no estuviese la casa de Oikawa.  
De vuelta se encontró con su antiguo colegio , aquel en el que conoció a aquel chico del que estaba enamorado.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios , no podía creerse la de tiempo que había pasado desde todo aquello.  
Estuvo un par de minutos en silencio mirando el lugar desde la entrada que estaba cerrado debido a las vacaciones de verano , siguió caminando y pasó por su antigua casa y por último aquel parque en el que tantas veces estuvo con el único fin de encontrarse a Oikawa.

Ahora mismo que lo pensaba hasta él se sentía como un acosador pero según los libros y películas románticas que había estado viendo para aprender sobre aquello tan complicado la gente solía hacer tonterías por amor.

Quería saber cuantas más de esas supuestas tonterías podía hacer él por Oikawa Tooru.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Decidí dividir esta parte en dos capítulo porque sino iba a quedar muy larga y bueno creo que es interesante que también se conozca un poco los sentimientos de Ushijima.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo , espero que estén bien y se estén cuidando.  
Bye bye.


	10. 10. ¿Nos vamos a Tokio?

10º Locura en Tokio

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Oikawa había sabido por última vez de Ushijima , en parte le aliviaba pero a una muy pequeña parte de él le extrañaba la ausencia de aquella vaca.Todo parecía ir normal esas vacaciones pero cada vez se aburría más , sentía que había caído en una rutina y Oikawa odiaba la vida monótona , le gustaba cambiar de aires de vez en cuando .

Respecto a Iwaizumi esté ya se había recuperado en un 99% por ciento de su esguince , no le dolía pero seguía sin poder salir a correr o jugar al volleyball.  
El médico le había recomendado que debía esperar una semana más para poder volver a su estilo de vida como deportista.

Iba a cumplirse casi un mes de sus vacaciones de verano y a más de una persona se le estaba pasando odiosamente rápido incluyendo al dúo dinámico de Iwaizumi y Oikawa. El castaño no paraba de pensar en como iba a terminar el verano y cada día odiaba más que llegase el siguiente a ese mismo día.

Ciertamente Oikawa no iba a negar que más de una vez había pensado en confesarse a su amigo pero ni siquiera él sabía después de tantos años si el mayor iba a terminar odiandolo o apartándose de él tras una supuesta confesión.  
¿Qué pasaría si pensaba que no iba a funcionar después de tantos años de amistad? ¿y si sólo le veía como sólo su mejor amigo? o simplemente algo tan simple como que Iwaizumi no lo encontrase atractivo o que faltaba chispa para una relación romántica. 

Oikawa era bastante egocéntrico y era una persona que confiaba en su interior y exterior ,para nada se odiaba pero al igual que todo el mundo él también tenía sus inseguridades.  
Sabía que era inteligente y se sentía guapo la mayor parte del tiempo pero a su vez en varias ocasiones se sentía presionado por cumplir las expectativas del resto respecto a que tenía que ser perfecto.  
Era un deportista y muchas miradas se posaban en él cuando jugaba aunque realmente lo que importasen fuesen sus habilidades en la cancha pero después de todo él también era un adolescente inseguro que quizás se estaba esforzando demasiado en ser siempre perfecto.

Aquella mañana Iwaizumi había salido con su madre al mercado muy temprano en la mañana.No se quejaba , después de todo era su madre y la quería pero desde hacía tiempo estaba bastante melosa él porque su querido hijito se iba en un par de semanas a Tokio y quería estar con él durante el mayor tiempo posible .

Ya estaban de vuelta tras una compra en el mercado que a Iwaizumi le pareció más una guerra con señoras de la tercera edad. Iwaizumi había empezado a sudar y no por el calor del verano sino por el miedo de ser devorado por esas mujeres.  
Su cuerpo tembló con un escalofrío tras recordar aquello.

-Hajime.-Le llamó su madre mientras caminaban, el contrario no respondió simplemente la miró mientras andaban.

-¿Tienes pareja? porque soy tu madre y esas cosas tengo que saberlas sabes.

Iwaizumi sabía por dónde iban los tiros y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-No.-Tan seco como siempre.

-¿Te gusta alguien entonces?-Insistió su madre.

-N-no.-Iwaizumi empezó a pensar en aquellas señoras , porque definitivamente eso era menos terrorífico que la insistencia de su madre.

-¿Quién es?

-Nadie.

-¿Acaso es nuevo un nuevo apodo para Tooru?-Iwaizumi estuvo a punto de tirar las bolsas al suelo cuando escuchó aquello.

-Tu madre es más lista de lo que te crees hijito mío.-Dijo su madre en tono burlesco para avergonzar a su hijo.

-No es Oikawa.

-¿Entonces quién es ?

-Definitivamente no puede ser Oikawa.-Iwaizumi odiaba que su madre siempre fuera tan cotilla e insistente.

-¿Por qué no?-La señora Iwaizumi lo miró preocupada.

\- Porque somos amigos.

-¿Qué mierda de excusa es esa?-No le sorprendía que su madre fuera un poco malhablada , después de todo él había sacado ese aspecto de ella.

-Pues motivo suficiente para que no me guste Oikawa.

-Pero te gusta y eso te molesta.

Iwaizumi se planteaba bastante huir de ahí , aquello le resultaba extremadamente incómodo.

-Me molesta Oikawa.-Admitió avergonzado.

-Entonces te gusta.-contestó sonriente su madre.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar ya se encontraban a la entrada de la casa, no dijeron o hablaron más de ello hasta que Iwaizumi dejó y acomodó las bolsas de la compra en la cocina.

-Será tu amigo siempre pero quizás él te vea de otra forma también.-dijo su madre antes de que su hijo saliese de la cocina.  
Iwa-chaaan.-imitó al castaño de una manera asquerosamente cursi , no le hizo falta más a Iwaizumi para huir de ahí,

Aquella tarde Iwaizumi recibió una llamada de Oikawa en la que este le contaba que Kuroo les había invitado a Tokio , iba a ser únicamente un día ya que las intenciones del antiguo capitán del nekoma eran montar una fiesta en su casa ya que sus padres no iban a estar en todo el fin de semana.

No le pareció una mala idea pero supuso que así era la vida adolescente y ciertamente tenía ganas de salir a tomar algo ahora que ya estaba recuperado de su esguince.  
Tras un rato de charla con Oikawa aceptó aunque se le hizo un poco raro que el contrario no hubiera pensado mal de la invitación de Kuroo pero al parecer habían empezado a llevarse bien desde el encuentro en la playa.

Oikawa y Kuroo se habían estado mensajeando a diario e incluso el pelinegro de Tokio vino en una ocasión para visitarlo.

Era viernes y mañana tras la hora del almuerzo iba a coger un tren para ir Tokio.Hanamaki y Matsukawa también habían sido invitados pero estos optaron por quedarse en su ciudad por lo que al final sólo iban a ir Oikawa e Iwaizumi a la fiesta.

Al día siguiente Oikawa recogió a Iwaizumi en su casa para ir juntos a la estación que estaba a unos 20 minutos andando desde el barrio en el que vivían. 

-Yahoooo Iwa-chan.-Saludó efusivamente el castaño mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y esa efusividad idiota?-Le preguntó mientras empezaba a andar dejando un poco abandonado al más alto.

-Nada , yo siempre soy así ...un ser puro que siempre está feliz.

-Deja de decir eso que me van a entrar arcadas pedazo de trozo de mierda.

-Eres cruel...pero ¡Nada me va a detener hoy!-respondió bastante más animado que antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Iwaizumi se giró un poco para fijarse más en él y de verdad que Oikawa parecía más motivado que tras ganar un partida en el Just dance-

-Nada Iwa-chan.

3 horas después ya estaban ambos en Tokio.  
Cuando se bajaron del tren caminaron en dirección a la salida de la estación que Kuroo les había indicado por mensaje.

Ambos estuvieron buscando al pelinegro durante bastante tiempo pero fue Kuroo quien finalmente los encontró antes.

-Oya...parecéis dos ovejitas perdidas.-Dijo Kuroo mientras se reía y los miraba a ambos.  
Oikawa se mantuvo neutral ante aquel apodo, parecía haberse acostumbrado ya a esa faceta del más alto pero las cejas de Iwaizumi le delataban , era obvio que el término de ovejita le había resultado desagradable.

Hablaron un poco mientras andaban por donde les estaba guiando. Sobre todo eran Oikawa y Kuroo quienes hablaban, de por si eran dos cotorras difícil de callar e Iwaizumi empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo si se había acordado de traer con él un par de tapones para los oídos.

Hajime no estaba muy centrado en la conversación de esos , más bien lo estaba en el sonrojo de las mejillas de Oikawa y en como este estaba extrañamente nervioso.

Hacía calor ese día pero no para que el castaño tuviera las mejillas como Heidi.  
Iwaizumi frunció más el ceño que cuando había escuchado de nuevo el apodo de “ovejita” en la conversación de esos dos.

\-----------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------

4 días antes al viaje de Tokio el recién graduado capitán del nekoma había ido a Miyabi para visitar a su novio, Tsukishima Kei.Planeaba darle una sorpresa pero justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la casa del rubio tras haber estado llamando varias veces al timbre Kuroo recibió una llamada de su pareja.  
El día anterior este se había ido de vacaciones con su familia a visitar a sus tíos al campo y aseguraba habérselo contado hace un par de días atrás.

Como era obvio Kuroo negó que aquello hubiera sucedido pero tras haber estado varios minutos discutiendo sobre ello (aunque era Kuroo era quien hablaba todo el rato de sus teorías sobre aquel despiste) sintió la sensación de dejavu.El rubio se lo había contado pero Kuroo estaba centrado en otra cosa ...en lo bien que le quedaba el bañador a su pareja.

Kuroo era un buen novio y siempre escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía Tsukishima por más tonto que pudiera parecer el tema del que hablaba pero era débil y aquel bañador le había hecho desconectar del mundo por varios minutos.

El bañador no era más que un boxer gris pero para Kuroo aquello era como la más bonita de las prendas por lo bien que se ajustaba al cuerpo de su pareja.

Tras hablar durante un par de minutos más cortaron la llamada y Kuroo pensó en volver a Tokio.

De camino a la estación le sorprendió encontrarse a Oikawa ahí, llevaba sus gafas y en una de sus manos una bolsa que parecía pertenecer a una librería.  
El castaño no se dió cuenta de que Kuroo estaba ahí ya que mientras andaba estaba enfocado en la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Buenas.-Dijo Kuroo mientras se colocaba delante suya.  
Oikawa se asustó un poco y miró con odio al causante de aquello pero al segundo de subir el rostro y verle se sorprendió , no esperaba encontrarse a Kuroo ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

-He venido a verte.-Mintió descaradamente Kuroo.

-Sé que mi rostro es difícil de olvidar y que soy un persona muy carismática pero no mientas gato callejero.-Soltó una risa mientras hablaba.

-He venido a ver a Kei y no estaba…-Admitió deprimido.

-¿Kei?...Ah si , el chico con gafas del Karasuno .

-Pues si , ese es mi adorable novio.

A Oikawa le sorprendió al principio ese dato ya que pensaba que ambos eran personas cuyas personalidades contrastaban bastante pero no era asunto suyo y no era nada malo , se alegraba por ello aunque los envidiaba un poco.El también quería decir que Iwa-chan era su novio.  
Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza y soñar es gratis, pensó mientras hablaba Kuroo.

Ambos terminaron caminando en dirección a una cafetería para hablar , después de todo Kuroo no tenía a donde ir en aquel momento y en el peor de los casos no iba a poder reservar un asiento para volver el tren y terminó sucediendo así porque hasta el día siguiente no iba a poder volver.

-A lo mejor te han echado un mal de ojo o quizás hayan sido los colgantes de Bokuto.-Dijo Oikawa mientras le daba un sorbo a su granizada de limón

-Es serio...voy a tener que quedarme en un hostal y me voy a quedar pobre,

-Es una pena.

-Podría…

-Ni de coña ¿Por qué iba a acoger a un gato callejero?-Oikawa le dio otro sorbo a la granizada pero se le enfrió el cerebro unos segundos y se tocó la cabeza adolorido.Había bebido muy demasiado en poco tiempo.

-Por idiota...además somos amigos.-Kuroo lo miró con ojos de gato llorón esperando darle lastima.

-Pues me acabo de enterar.-Oikawa cogió una servilleta y se limpió los labios mientras lo miraba.

-No sé como te aguanta Iwaizumi…

-Somos amigos desde pequeños además soy yo el que le soporta a él.-Cuando Oikawa dijo aquello ciertamente no se lo había creído ni él.

-Creía que estabais saliendo.

Oikawa por poco se atraganta con la granizada al escuchar aquello, le pareció bonito escucharlo , después de todo ¿a quien no le gusta que lo shippeen con el chico que le gusta? pero desgraciadamente eso no era verdad.

-Desgraciadamente no…-Vale ,Oikawa no quería admitirlo pero aquella frase le había salido de una forma tan impulsiva que quería que el suelo le tragara.  
“Que verguenza joder,,,”pensó mientras evitaba mirar al contrario.

Kuroo sonreía cual idiota mientras miraba al castaño.

-Vaya vaya el gran rey está puto pillado de su mejor amigo...pues se veía a kilómetros.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-Respondió un poco a la defensiva Oikawa.

-Ninguno , de hecho si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias pero no.-Oikawa seguía tomándose la granizada a pesar de que el vaso estuviera ya casi vacío.

-Se te ve desesperado.

-Pues no.

-Si te vi mirándole el culo por lo menos 80 veces en una sola tarda.

El rostro de oikawa enrojeció levemente tras escuchar aquello.

-Vete a la mierda…¿Y como se supone que me ayudarías y por qué?

Kuroo alzó los brazos y Oikawa podía jurar en ese momento había visto una especie de luz celestial detrás del pelinegro.

-Porque soy un alma caritativa.-Respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Alma caritativa mis huevos pero está bien ...te dejaré quedarte en mi casa esta noche.

-Y ¿me invitas a algo?tengo hambre.-Oikawa tenía ganas de matarle pero lo haría después de recibir su ayuda.  
De paso pídele a algunos de los camareros un papel y bolígrafo por favor porque vas a tener que apuntar varias cosas.

Aquella tarde ambos idearon un plan de “seducción al príncipe jorobado de Iwa-chan”.  
La primera frase empezaría en Tokio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwoooo  
> Aquí al habla la escritora , sólo quería decir que muchísimas gracias por leer el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado.  
> Deja un comentario si te apetece OWO.  
> He escrito el fanfic con mucho cariño así que espero que puedas apoyar la historia.Llevo varios capítulos escritos así que no te preocupes que hay contenido para largo.
> 
> Por último me gustaría comentar que publicare dos veces por semana y en el peor de los casos una.
> 
> Bye bye.


End file.
